SANDSTORM
by Lola Spixii
Summary: [Versão traduzida de Diplomatic Relations, da Maldoror] Lee é enviado para Suna em uma importante missão diplomática. Ele só não contava que a convivência com o Kazekage iria mudar para sempre a sua vida. [LeeGaa.YAOI.Lemon]
1. A incrivelmente diplomática besta

_Retratação: Naruto não me pertence!!!_

_E essa fic também não. É uma versão traduzida de "Diplomatic Relations" da Maldoror. _

_Atenção: não digam que eu não avisei! Contém YAOI!_

* * *

**SANDSTORM**

**Capítulo 1 - A incrivelmente diplomática besta verde de Konoha se apresenta!**

ooo

- Quem você disse que é? - o guarda de Suna perguntou descrente.

Lee limpou a garganta, ajeitou a mochila sobre o ombro e o saudou (pela enézima vez):

- Rock Lee, a incrível besta verde de Konoha!!! Se apresentando na Vila Oculta da Areia como oficial militar enviado pela Vila Oculta da Folha!

O guarda olhou fixamente para ele por alguns segundos. A luz da tocha que empunhava dissipava a noite ao redor de Lee, e o guarda podia ver que aquele sujeito, fosse quem fosse, estava completamente estafado, suado e... bem-disposto . Em seguida o olhar do Chunnin se voltou para os pesos nas pernas de Lee mais uma vez, sem dúvida era uma criatura intrigante.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou. Atrás de si, outro Chunnin que guardava o prédio da administração de Suna se surpreendeu com a cena diante de seus olhos: ele próprio e o companheiro com as mãos sobre as armas, em uma postura defensiva que não se justificava. Lee não parecia, definitivamente, com um líder de forças invasoras ou qualquer outra coisa que se aproximasse disso.

- Tenho certeza de quê? - Lee rebateu.

- Nada... eu acho. Eu vou perguntar para o... Ah, Capitão! Ótimo que está aqui. Este... rapaz apraceu aqui e...

- Eu já sei - o Jounin de Suna disse, aproximando-se deles a passos largos. O homem devia estar beirando os 40 anos, um pouco velho para ninja ainda em atividade.

- Sabe? - o guarda perguntou, tentado soar sério e profissional. Sem muito sucesso.

O Capitão lançou um olhar de reprovação para os dois homens que estavam de serviço, logo em seguida saudou Lee, muito educadamente.

- Bem-vindo à Suna. Me desculpe por não tê-lo recebido pessoalmente na entrada da Vila, Senhor, mas nós esperávamos que chegasse só amanhã à noite...

Lee sorriu orgulhoso, equelas palavras soaram como a mais bela das melodias em seus ouvidos. Normalmente a viagem até a Vila da Areia durava três dias, entretanto conseguira fazer o percurso em pouco mais de dois dias!!! Isso era ótimo! Significava que ele não precisaria, já na manhã seguinte, dar 200 voltas em torno de Suna.

- Este é o prédio da administração - o Capitão continuou, apontando para a porta atrás de si - mas não é aqui que você vai morar. Vamos, eu vou lhe mostrar a sua residência, não é muito distante daqui...

- Eu já estive lá, eu tenho o endereço - Lee disse sacudindo um pedaço de papel entre os dedos - Mas o guarda que estava de serviço disse que eu não poderia entrar lá por algum motivo...

- Bem, são três horas da manhã - o Capitão respondeu demonstrando uma imensa paciência - Mas tudo bem, eu vou com você e falo com o segurança... Ou talvez você prefira ir para um hotel...

- Não precisa! Hokage-sama me disse que haveria um escritório para mim aqui no edifício da administração, então eu pensei em ficar por aqui mesmo para estar pronto para comçar amanhã bem cedo.

O Capitão olhou para Lee supreso

- Você não quer descansar um pouco?

Até que não seria uma má idéia tirar uma soneca, mas Lee estava demasiadamente excitado para iniciar em seu novo posto pela manhã.

- Não precisa! - ele exclamou com o punho erguido e os olhos brilhando - Eu sou forte e determinado. Dois dias correndo em velocidade máxima sem dormir e com pouca comida não são suficientes para derrotar alguém que realmente acredita em si mesmo. Por favor, me mostre o meu escritório que eu quero começar imediatamente!

O Capitão olhava fixamente para Lee com os olhos quase tão arregalados quanto os do Jounin de Konoha. Mas ordens eram ordens... E, a despeito de toda a surpresa provocada por aquelas últimas palavras do forasteiro, o Capitão apenas assentiu e fez um sinal para que Lee o seguisse.

ooo

- O escritório do Kazekage é no final desse corredor, à direita - o Capitão apontou - Terá uma audiência com ele amanhã, para a apresentação oficial. E aqui é o seu escritório.

- Tem certeza? - Lee perguntou enquanto espiava através da porta que o Jounin abriu para ele. O aposento era maior do que o seu apartamento em Konoha.

- Sim, Rock-sama.

Lee olhou de relance ao redor para ver com quem o Capitão estava falando. E logo se deu conta de que Rock-sama era ele mesmo.

- Não... apenas Lee - corrigiu.

O Capitão olhou para ele firmemente e depois concordou com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, Lee-san. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, peça aos guardas.

Um dos guardas, aquele que impediu Lee de entrar à princípio, os seguira escadarias acima, até o hall dos escritórios. Naquele exato momento encarava o convidado com demasiado interesse, então o Capitão olhou para ele por sobre os ombros, outro daqueles olhares reprovadores. O guarda concordou imediatamente, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu ficarei bem - Lee disse. E provavelmente ficaria, assim que conseguisse um mapa e uma bússola para se orientar dentro daquele imenso escritório. O que imaginavam que ele faria com todo aquele espaço??? Bem, talvez pudesse instalar uma pequena academia em um dos cantos...

- Nós temos ordens diretas do Kazekage-sama para que lhe seja dado livre acesso à todo o edifício - o Capitão completou, olhando diretamente para o guarda curioso atrás de si, afim de se certificar de que ele compreendera o aviso - Entretanto pedimos que você respeite os recintos que estiverem trancados e os avisos de Acesso Restrito nas portas, para a nossa própria segurança e pelo bom relacionamento entre as nossas Vilas.

O Capitão o cumprimentou e se retirou em seguida, enquanto Lee ainda dizia qualquer coisa como "Eu jamais faria...", em concordância com aquela regra. O guarda se retirou logo em seguida ao seu superior, dando uma última sacada no forasteiro todo vestido de verde e com pesos amarrados às pernas. Pela porta aberta Lee pôde ouví-los conversando na outra sala.

- Capitão, tem certeza de que aquele é o Embaixador de Konoha?

- Sim. Kankuro-san me deu uma completa, e perfeita, descrição dele.

- Eles pretendem começar uma guerra?

- Cale a boca e aprenda a conviver com ele, isso se não quiser ganhar uma visita ao escritório do Kazekage.

- Sim, Senhor!!!

Lee fechou a porta com um suspiro. Tamanha responsabilidade pesando sobre seus ombros de apenas 18 anos, e sem a sabedoria infinita de Gai-sensei para lhe dar apoio. Gai-sensei lhe tinha dito para escrever sempre, principalmente se Lee tivesse algum problema ou alguma dúvida... E Lee estava tentado a escrever uma carta para ele naquele exato momento. Estava preocupado. Talvez ele não fosse a pessoa mais adequada para aquela missão... Gostaria de saber se tinha causado uma boa impressão aos guardas... E como seria no dia seguinte, quando se reuniria com o Kazekage e o Conselho?

Olhava fixamente para o papel em branco sobre a mesa e para as canetas... Seus dedos coçando para tomar aqueles objetos e dar vazão à sua vontade imensa de escrever para Gai-sensei...

Mas... Não!

Não. Certo que Gai-sensei tinha dito para que escrevesse sempre que fosse necessário. Mas ele também lhe dissera para que fizesse o seu melhor, e para que se tornasse um homem e um guerreiro de quem Gai pudesse se orgulhar. E alguém de quem Gai se orgulharia não corre para o mestre por qualquer motivo. Lee se lembrou da expressão de orgulho e das lágrimas de Gai ao lhe dar o último abraço, dois dias antes, dizendo o quão contente ele estava por Lee ter sido escolhido para tamanha honra. E logo em seguida ele ralhou com Lee - não muito duro - porque o pupilo estava perdendo tempo e acabaria se atrasando para assumir o novo cargo.

Lee ergueu o punho resoluto. Daria o melhor de si! Gai-sensei ficaria orgulhoso! Força, determinação, trabalho duro! Essas eram as palavras-chave!

Determinado, Lee deixou a mochila com seus poucos pertences sobre a mesa e saiu do escritório. Devia haver um banheiro ali por perto. Ele queria se refrescar e escovar os dentes antes de começar seus deveres. Talvez comesse alguns dos Power-lanches que Gai-sensei tinha feito e embalado especialmente para ele. Eles eram maravilhosos, se você comer um, não sente fome pelo resto do dia! Bem, talvez você até sinta um pouco de fome, mas o seu estômago não estará preparado para receber mais comida...

Lee abriu a porta com a sua usual energia e caminhou firmemente pelo corredor, mas parou abruptamente no meio do caminho. Ele sentiu uma repentina expansão de chakra atrás de si, apesar de não ter ouvido nenhum barulho ou percebido nenhuma presença até então. Olhou ao redor, alarmado.

- Gaara?

O Kazekage estava parado no corredor, um prato com sanduíches na mão esquerda, uma maçã e uma garrafa de água na mão direita. Olhava atentamente para Lee. Ele vestia calça e camisa simples de linho, e seu cabelo continuava aquela profusão de fios vermelhos de que Lee se lembrava, apenas um pouco mais longos do que a memória de Lee o estava informando.

- Você não mudou nada! - Lee exclamou, transparente como era - Exceto a altura. E os músculos também estão mais desenvolvidos - na verdade, não tanto para um Shinobi, mas ele parecia menos franzino do que quando eram crianças. Gaara agora era apenas poucos centímetros mais baixo que Lee, o que que era uma altura respeitável. O jinchurike ainda carregava o jarro de areia nas costas, mas agora ele não parecia tão grande.

- Ah... deixe-me pegar isso - Lee completou, instintivamente amparando o prato que teimava em se desequilibrar sobre os dedos do Kazekage - Quando foi a última vez que nos vimos? Dois anos atrás, certo? Quando a Akatsuki tentou extrair o Shukaku de você... E, antes disso, cinco anos atrás... - os olhos do Konoha brilharam de um jeito diferente - Eu não esqueci que você salvou a minha vida naquela ocasião. Eu nunca vou esquecer isso! Rock Lee sempre paga suas dívidas!

Um profundo silêncio se estabeleceu no corredor.

O rosto de Gaara havia perdido as formas arredondadas da infância, mas continuavam chamando atenção os olhos contornados de negro e as pupilas verdes que pareciam capazes de atravessar a alma de qualquer criatura. Aqueles olhos agora prestavam atenção em Lee e no polegar levantado que ele exibia para ilustrar a última frase que tivera coragem de dizer.

E, naquele imenso silêncio, Lee quase podia ouvir a voz de Tsunade.

_"Preste atenção, Lee, eu não sei que diabos se passa na cabeça de Sabaku no Gaara, mas ele está decidido que quer você, e não outro, para este novo posto militar de que nós estamos falando. Claro que você deverá ajudar a defender Suna em caso de ataque e participará de missões compartilhadas pelos dois Países. Mas, além disso, você também terá um papel diplomático, então, por favor, tente agir como uma pessoa norm... quero dizer comporte-se apropriadamente. Eu tenho uma lista de recomendações que eu entrego para todas as esquipes diplomaticas que são enviadas para Suna, baseada no perfil do Gaara e na forma como o seu povo se comporta na presença dele:_

_Não fique muito perto dele, não fale muito alto na presença dele, não discuta com ele, objeções de cunho oficial devem ser dirigidas ao Conselho ou à equipe que trabalha com ele. Não toque na palavra Shukaku, ele pode te expulsar de lá, esse assunto parece ser um tabu em Suna. Em nenhuma circunstância toque nele, surpreenda ele ou assuste ele e, acima de tudo, sempre demonstre respeito e sempre se dirija a ele por Kazekage-sama. Você acha que pode lidar com isso?"_

O silencio continuou.

Gaara não havia dito nada ainda, ele olhava Lee de cima a baixo, vagarosamente, seus olhos parando brevemente sobre o prato de sanduiches capturado pelas mãos de Lee. Lee também não conseguia dizer mais nada, tentava pensar pelo que deveria se desculpar primeiro.

- Vejo que você chegou cedo.

Lee notou que a voz de Gaara também mudara muito pouco, o timbre era mais profundo, mas apresentava ainda a mesma calma e frieza de sempre, o tom tranquilo que parecia perfeitamente criado para proferir ameaças de morte e coisas do tipo.

- Er... Kaz...

- Eu escolhi bem - Gaara disse, passando por Lee e continuando pelo corredor - Eu não queria apenas mais um para concordar com tudo...

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio absoluto, nem mesmo os passos de Gaara faziam qualquer ruído.

- Fique com os sanduíches - o Kazekage rompeu o silêncio sem olhar para trás. Ele já estava no fim do cerredor - Tendo corrido à máxima velocidade por todo o caminho, você precisa repor as energias.

- Não... Mas são seus... - O estômago de Lee o interrompeu com um repentino ronco que pareceu ecoar pelos escritórios vazios.

Gaara não pareceu dar importância, continuou em seu caminho de passos tranquilos. Lee continuava olhando atentamente para ele. Havia um espelho no final do corredor, e nele Lee viu momentaneamente o rosto de Gaara refletido, antes dele virar o corredor à direita e desaparecer. A expressão do jinchurike era ilegível, os olhos atentos e firmes, os lábios cerrados, com os cantos voltados para baixo, como sempre.

Entretanto - poderia ser devido à fome repentina, ou à completa exaustão que o estava fazendo ver coisas - mas Lee poderia jurar que em alguma lugar da expressão de Gaara, não sabia exatamente onde, mas em algum lugar havia uma ponta de sorriso.

Era provavelmente a fadiga.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado!!!_

_Vocês devem ter reparado que aqui o Gaara-sama ainda é um jinchurike. Licença poética da Maldoror. Funciona assim, a Akatsuki tentou mas não teve exito em extrair o Shukaku do Gaara-sama. Entendido?_

_Making-off em www (ponto) thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com_

_E deixem reviews!!!_

_Até mais!_

_(agosto de 2007)_


	2. Parceiros de treino

_Retratação: Naruto não me pertence e Diplomatic Relations também não._

_Atenção: Essa é uma fic YAOI. Não diga que eu não avisei!_

* * *

**SANDSTORM **

**Capítulo 2 - parceiros de treino**

ooo

O poste de treinamento - um pesado tronco de carvalho enterrado dois metros no solo - tremia sob os repetidos golpes de Lee, desferidos em ritmo cada vez mais acelerado. Somente um pesado exercício físico como aquele para tirar um pouco da mesmisse dos últimos dias.

Lee achava que ocupar o posto de representante militar em Suna envolveria muitas lutas e missões perigosas. Mas desde que chegara, na semana anterior, o seu oponente mais ameaçador fora o tédio.

Lee aprendera, ainda criança, a sempre respeitar os mais velhos, entretanto não fazia idéia do quanto isso seria difícil quando chegou para a reunião do Conselho de Suna no dia anterior, meia hora adiantado, esbanjando energia. Monótono? Aos dez minutos de reunião Lee já tinha dificuldade para lidar com um ímpeto quase incontrolável de pular da sua cadeira e fugir pela janela mais próxima. Considerou, entretanto, que isso não seria muito diplomático, e direcionou todo o seu esforço e concentração para parecer atento e não bocejar - para cada bocejo eu farei quinhentas flexões com um braço só. Apesar de todos os seus esforços, acabou cochilando e, quando despertou, os adoráveis senhores ainda discutiam sobre o patrulhamento entre o país do Vento e país do Fogo. Por sorte, ninguém parecia ter notado a terrível gafe de Lee.

Exceto, talvez, por Gaara. Era estranho, mas Lee algumas vezes tinha a nítida sensação de que o Kazekage o observava durante a reunião, ainda que, quando olhasse para Gaara, os olhos contornados de negro estivessem sempre fixos em alguma outra pessoa.

- Quatrocentos e noventa e nove... quinhentos!

Lee parou de bater no poste de madeira e enxugou o suor sobre seus olhos. O calor estava de matar, especialmente para alguém acostumado a treinar nas florestas de Konoha. E isso era apenas mais uma coisa a que ele precisava se acostumar naquela Vila estrangeira. Tudo era tão diferente em Suna... Desde a comida e água até a forma como as pessoas olhavam para ele e para os seus pesos nas pernas... E os habitantes eram eram sérios, sisudos, quietos; tinham muitos costumes, tradições e tabus, com os quais Lee sempre se atrapalhava. Temari e Kankuro eram um pouco mais amigáveis, isso quando não estavam extremamente ocupados com os negócios do interesse de Gaara. E Gaara... Bem, o Kazekage não parecia se incomodar com a presença de Lee, isso já era um bom começo.

O Shinobi de Konoha tinha plena consciência de que não seria fácil se aproximar daquelas pessoas, e isso o chateava um pouco. Entretanto ele não era do tipo que ficava se lamentando: faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que fosse aceito em Suna!

Lee enterrou os pés na areia - a temperatura era incrivelmente mais amena apenas alguns centímetros abaixo da superfície - e respirou profundamente. A areia refletia a luz do sol e brilhava incandecente, quase a ponto de cegá-lo. Estava sozinho no imenso campo de treinamento, já deviam ser umas duas da tarde e a maioria dos ninjas de Suna apenas treinavam ali no começo da manhã ou de noite. Mas Lee estava tentando se acostumar com o calor da única forma que ele sabia: encarando o obstáculo de frente, tentando derrotá-lo com a sua teimosia de aço. Sorte sua que tivera o bom-senso de seguir o conselho dado por Kankuro de substituir o seu adorado macacão verde por calça e camisa mais leves e claras, pelo menos quando fosse se expor durante algum tempo ao sol. Seria também de muito bom-senso desatar os pesos das pernas, pelo menos no começo, mas razões sentimentais o impediam de fazê-lo.

Havia apenas uma hora que estava praticando, mas a imensa fadiga que sentia correspondia a umas cinco horas de treinamento na Floresta da Morte. Trabalho duro, determinação... Já passara 24 horas treinando sem interrupção na Floresta da Morte, ainda estava longe do seu limite...

- Certo! - Lee gritou, endireitando a postura - Vamos lá!

Ele se concentrou por um instante e então explodiu em movimento, levantando areia por onde passava. Decidiu abandonar um pouco as séries de repetições e partir para uma sequência mais agressiva, era bom para recuperar o ânimo. Ouviu-se um estrondo e o poste tremeu quando Lee girou e o chutou. E ele ainda rangia quando o Shinobi pulou e atacou o poste seguinte com um chute de cima para baixo, em seguida girando e atacando o terceiro poste com um impressionante soco duplo. Saltou por cima do último alvo para chegar ao quarto poste, que recebeu um chute ainda mais violento que o primeiro. Em algum lugar sob o solo a madeira rachou.

Abaixou-se, esquivando de um inimigo invisível - mais rápido! O poste seguinte estava às suas costas, girou e socou o quinto poste. Pulou alto - mais alto! Aplicou um soco curto no sexto poste, girou novamente e desferiu um chute no sétimo poste...

Espera - existem apenas seis, não sete postes. Droga!

O cérebro de Lee poderia tê-lo parado, mas o seu organismo altamente treinado reagiu ao desconhecido extamente da forma como fora treinado. O chute foi desferido com força suficiente para partir a espinha de um homem em duas. Mas bateu em cheio em uma parede de areia, arremessando parte dos grãos para longe.

Gaara???

Lee pulou para trás, realmente preocupado.

A areia começou a escoar lentamente pela barreira improvisada que protegera o corpo de Gaara. O Kazekage estava parado ao lado do sexto poste, braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhar atento.

Aquela situação era, no mínimo, inusitada... Há quanto tempo Gaara estaria ali, camuflando sua presença enquanto o observava? Foi a primeira pergunta que ocorreu a Lee. Mais do que isso, porque Gaara estaria ali? Essa foi a segunda. E outras teriam vindo em seguida, isso se ele não tivesse começado a pensar no quão dolorosa seria a sua morte que, com certeza, estava muito próxima depois daquele ataque nada diplomático. Na longa lista de recomendações que Tsunade lhe passou, não constava nenhum item sequer parecido com 'não tentar quebrar o pescoço do Kazekage', provavelmente porque Tsunade imaginou que esse era o tipo de recomendação que não precisava ser explicitada.

- Kaze...

- Isso não é o melhor que você pode fazer. - Gaara disse, e a voz fraca e monotônica que entrou pelos ouvidos de Lee fez com que ele agisse como se jamais tivesse tomado conhecimento das Regras de Diplomacia de Tsunade.

- Claro que não é! É apenas um treinamento! E eu normalmente treino muito mais pesado com o Gai-sensei, mas como eu não quero danificar o campo de treinamento do meu anfitrião...

Gaara lentamente desviou o olhar para a esquerda de Lee, - que fez o mesmo - a tempo de ver um dos postes de carvalho lentamente se envergando e tombando para o lado, completamente destruído.

- Humm... - Lee lamentou. O Capitão Sanada ficaria bravo com ele. Sanada foi o Jounin que recebeu Lee e lhe mostrou seu escritório no primeiro dia. E também foi ele quem mostrou a Lee o compo de treinamento quando este reclamou da falta de exercícios. Sanada ficaria arrependido de tê-lo feito quando soubesse que Lee havia destruído o campo de treinamento depois de apenas algumas sessões.

- Você ia usá-los? Me desculpe por ter destruído... - Lee disse, olhando tristemente para o poste quebrado. Aquele não estava sendo o seu dia.

Gaara mais uma vez lançou para ele um longo e indecifrável olhar. Lee teve a ligeira impressão de que as suas palavras intrigaram o outro, mas não sabia o porquê. De um lado estava Gaara e, do outro, o campo de treinamento, o que poderia concluir? Mesmo os Kages das Vilas Ocultas precisam treinar, afinal eles não são apenas líderes e administradores, são também os guerreiros mais fortes de suas vilas.

A própria Tsunade treinava ocasionalmente com os Jounins mais experientes de Konoha, apesar de que isso podia ser uma estratégia para escapar das pilhas de trabalho sobre a sua mesa. De fato, as lutas mais excitantes se davam quando Shizune arrastava Tsunade para o campo de treinamento e lutava de igual para igual com a sua chefe sob a condição de que, se ela vencesse, Tsunade teria que voltar ao trabalho. Shizune geralmente vencia estes combates, ela tinha melhorado muito como ninja nos últimos anos e Tsunade simplesmente não podia utilizar toda a sua força contra uma amiga. Apesar disso, Lee presenciara a execução de algumas técnicas incríveis durante estes 'amistosos' combates.

Lee repentinamente ergueu o punho, surpreendido pela melhor idéia que tivera nos últimos tempos.

- Já sei! Nós podemos treinar juntos, como compensação por eu ter quebrado um dos seus postes de treinamento.

Havia um traço de surpresa no semblante de Gaara ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras..

- Treinar... comigo.

- É! - Lee restistiu ao impulso de agarrar Gaara e arrastá-lo até a arena do campo de treinamento - Para dizer a verdade, eu tenho esperado por esta oportunidade há muito tempo. Eu sei que você ficou mais forte desde o nosso duelo no exame Chounin. E eu quero experimentar algumas das minhas novas técnicas contra a sua barreira de areia.

- Você quer... treinar comigo.

Gaara parecia estar tendo problemas para compreender a sentença.

- Sim. Bem, eu não deveria? - Lee lembrou-se pela milésima vez desde que chegara a Suna que Gaara era o Kazekage e que deveria ser tratado de forma diferente de Neji ou Naruto ou qualquer outro amigo seu, que não se importaria em treinar consigo.

Gaara moveu-se lentamente em direção a Lee, saindo da sombra do poste de treinamento. Ele não vestia o traje oficial de Kazekage, mas sim o usual casaco marrom e calças negras, o jarro de areia firmemente preso às suas costas pelo colete de couro já bem surrado. Lee o 'preferia' daquele jeito, além de ser menos formal, ele tinha a impressão de que o semblante de Gaara ficava mais pesado quando ele usava a veste de Kazekage, provavelmente devido a grande responsabilidade que aquele traje representava. Lee foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma rajada de areia que se levantou e circundou Gaara lentamente. Os grãos em movimento colidiam eventualmente com o sobretudo, fazendo um barulho que lembrava o chocalho de uma cobra. Aquela cena ainda impressionava Lee, mesmo já tendo visto Gaara em ação algumas vezes.

Neste momento o Kazekage estava apenas alguns metros distante, olhando para Lee como um gavião que espera alguma coisa, alguma reação. Lee também olhava para ele, ao mesmo tempo confuso e ansioso.

- Você não está com medo? - Gaara finalmente perguntou.

- Com medo?

- Da areia.

Lee olhou de relance para o material que recobria tudo a sua volta.

- Bem, para ser sincero, eu ainda tenho pesadelos com o Sabaku Kyuu. Mas este será apenas um treinamento, não uma luta de verdade. Você não vai utilizar este golpe.

Por alguns instantes Lee não conseguiu sustentar o olhar fixo em Gaara. E quando voltou a encarar o Jinchurike, ele já estava bem mais perto.

- E se eu perdesse o controle? - Gaara perguntou tranquilamente.

- Perdesse o controle? - Lee ficou supreso com a pergunta - nós ficamos sem nos ver por algum tempo mas, de ninja para ninja, você não me parece alguém que perde o controle.

Lee se lembrava muito bem do antigo Gaara durante os exames Chounin, emergindo da barreira de areia destroçada, rindo como um verdadeiro demônio antes de golpeá-lo quase fatalmente. Mas Lee também se lembrava de Gaara enviando sua areia para defender a sua vida contra o ataque de Kimimaro. Apesar das aparências, em ambos os casos Gaara tinha o perfeito controle, o ataque mortal contra Lee e a areia que o defendera foram perfeitamente intencionais. Além disso, Lee também esteve observando Gaara durante a última semana e viu alguém extremamente controlado. Talvez controlado demais, algo lhe dizia.

- Além disso, ferimentos podem acontecer durante os treinamentos. - Ele disse ligeiramente impaciente - eles cicatrizam e fazem com que você fique mais forte. Então... você aceita?

Gaara o observou pelo que pareceu ser muito tempo, então ele se virou, afastando-se em seguida. Lee reprimiu um suspiro de desapontamento. Claro que o Kazekage de Suna não estava a ponto de trocar golpes com um Shinobi de Konoha, especialmente um que ele já derrotara anteriormente.

- Vamos treinar. - Gaara disse. Parou em seguida perto dos postes de treinamento, desafivelou algumas cintas do colete, soltando o jarro de areia de suas costas e deixando-o encostado em um dos postes. Lee pensou em objetar, mas então um rio de areia saiu da jarra e seguiu Gaara em sua lenta marcha até o centro do campo de treinamento, ondulando em volta de seus tornozelos como um caõzinho ansioso para brincar. Toda a arena central era feita de areia, seria difícil passar pela defesa do Kazekage.

Lee, que quase não podia acreditar na incrível oportunidade que estava tendo, tomou sua posição de frente para Gaara. Ele tinha certeza que este era mais um dos itens da longa lista negra das regras de conduta de Tsunade. Mas... Bem, Gaara havia concordado. E Lee estava prestes a ter a oportunidade de disputar com Gaara novamente! Não havia a mínima chance de voltar atrás agora...

- Como esta é apenas uma disputa amigável, eu não vou utilizar o Renge ou nada além do Taijutsu propriamente. - Lee anunciou - mas eu também melhorei muito nesses últimos anos, e farei o meu melhor para atravessar essa sua barreira de areia! - Se não conseguisse, daria dez mil golpes no quarto poste de carvalho, já estava quebrado mesmo... - Enfim, talvez você devesse pegar de volta o seu jarro e se certificar de que tem toda a areia de que precisa. Eu não lhe darei moleza.

Gaara não se preocupou em responder. Ele estava olhando em volta, verificando a distância até as margens do campo de treinamento, medindo o espaço que tinha para trabalhar.

- Faça como quiser. - Lee disse desenrolando algumas bandagens das mãos - mas não me subestime.

- Subestimar você? - Gaara estreitou os olhos na direção de Lee - você foi a primeira pessoa que conseguiu me atingir com um golpe. A primeira. Eu nunca o subestimei.

Lee piscou, tocado pelo reconheciento de suas habilidades.

- Foi por isso que eu tentei matá-lo depois no hospital. - Gaara completou. O desprendimento daquela afirmativa provocou, à princípio, um certo desconforto em Lee. Mas pelo menos aquele Gaara antigo, selvagem e egocêntrico, o havia considerado digno de ser assassinado, mesmo gravemente ferido como estava.

- Foi por isso que você quis que fosse eu o enviado militar de Konoha? - Lee perguntou, sondando sobre um assunto acerca do qual estava curioso.

- Entre outras coisas.

- Quais...? Ah, sim, você disse que não queria apenas mais um cara para concordar com você.

Gaara assentiu.

- E o que mais? - Lee perguntou curioso. Alguma coisa nas atitudes de Gaara lhe provocavam interesse sobre tais motivos.

- Talvez eu lhe diga algum dia. - Gaara evadiu, cruzando os bracços sobre o peito - você quer mesmo treinar? Ou apenas conversar?

- Treinar! - Lee respondeu animado, e atacou.

Um 'lento' e simples golpe de aproximação, só para começar. Desferiu um chute esperando atingir a areia, mas o golpe ficou no vazio. Lee, surpreso, deu continuidade ao movimento, girando-se sobre o outro pé, na tentativa de aplicar um rasteira em Gaara.

O golpe foi no ar mais uma vez. Lee então confirmou sua suspeita: Gaara tinha dado um passo para trás.

Não havia nada de surpreendente naquele movimento, exceto pelo fato de que Gaara nunca se esquivava! Ele apenas ficava lá parado e deixava que a barreira de areia fizesse o resto. Lee já estava preparando o seu próximo golpe, seu corpo seguindo no caminho que havia aprendido pelos anos de treinamento, completamente excitado com aquela nova perspectiva.

Direcionou o punho direito para o estômago do Kazekage, Gaara se deslocou para o lado, esquivando-se mais uma vez do golpe, os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito. A areia continuava chicoteando ao redor dos pés dele mas, a menos que Lee atacasse de verdade, ele não a utilizaria para se defender.

Lee recolheu a direita e golpeou com a esquerda, ainda sondando e avaliando. Ele pode sentir os grãos de areia se deslocando ao redor do seu punho, como se a barreira tivesse reagido automaticamente, entretanto, mais uma vez, Gaara estava apenas fora de seu alcançe. Então Lee continuou de forma mais agressiva. Deu um impulso e saltou para frente. Ainda no alto deu uma cambalhota, se preparando para o próximo golpe. Mirou o chute descendente bem no peito de Gaara, que esquivou-se para trás. O casaco balançava ao redor de seu corpo enquanto ele girava para sair da trejetória do golpe. Era um movimento tão raro de se ver, e tão elegante, e comedido... Que Lee se deu conta de que havia perdido duas oportunidades para atacá-lo por falta de atenção.

Certo! Então já era o momento de parar de cercar.

Lee imediatamente começou a desferir chutes em alta velocidade, como ele costumava fazer quando treinava contra outro Shinobi.

Gaara arregalou os olhos enquanto se esquivava rapidamente de um chute, neste momento a areia se manifestou como uma onda, surpreendendo Lee mas não realmente obstruindo o golpe, já que ele ainda não estava suficientemente próximo para representar um perigo direto. Lee estava amando aquele desafio.

Gaara girou o corpo para trás novamente, e abaixou-se para fugir do golpe seguinte, apoiando-se sobre um dos joelhos. Suas mãos bateram no solo e lançaram um rápido e certeiro jato de areia para o rosto de Lee. Com a intensão de lhe atingir nos olhos, Lee interpretou, tentando cegá-lo temporariamente. Ele tentou levantar os braços para se proteger, então sentiu a areia circundando perigosamente seus tornozelos.

Saltou bastante alto para fugir da armadilha. Girou no ar e direcionou seu cotovelo para o ombro de Gaara. Gaara saiu da rota do golpe, mas Lee já estava pronto para o próximo ataque, obrigando Gaara a recuar ainda mais. Lee girou ao redor do próprio eixo, desferindo o chute de uma direção diferente do que Gaara previra, desta vez atingindo em cheio a parede de areia. Lee utilizou a areia como ponto de apoio para tomar impulso e dar um grande salto para cima. Em queda, mirou a cabeça de Gaara para o chute, um golpe bastante similar ao primeiro que ele acertara em Gaara, durante os exames Chounin. Mas desta vez a areia estava lá para interceptá-lo. Lee estava mais rápido do que há cinco anos atrás, mesmo utilizando os pesos, entretanto o mesmo podia-se dizer de Gaara.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Lee, ele estava exultante. Saltou sobre um jato de areia que tentou atingí-lo, defendeu-se com um chute e, com velocidade e força surpreendentes, desferiu um soco com a direita em Gaara.

A areia se levantou e o impediu, mas ela o segurava pelo antebraço, o seu punho a havia atravessado, e estava parado a milímetros do rosto de Gaara.

- Primeiro ponto para mim! - Lee exclamou contente.

- Primeiro ponto? - Gaara repetiu - quantos pontos estão em disputa?

- Ah, varia, mas eu e o Gai-sensei praticamos desta forma a manhã toda.

Gaara piscou seguidamente - A manhã toda...

- Vamos novamente! - Lee disse, ignorando a surpresa que provocara no seu oponente. Voltou-se em seguida para Gaara assumindo a sua usual posição de combate, uma das mãos levantada e a outra nas costas. O suor escorria abundantemente pelo peito, mas fazia tempo que ele não se dava conta do calor, apesar do sol estar queimando a pele de seus ombros.

Gaara sacudiu negativamente a cabeça - Eu tenho que voltar.

- Ah... - Lee tentou esconder o desapontamento enquanto Gaara lhe dava as costas, dirigindo-se para o local onde havia deixado o jarro, a areia o seguindo fielmente.

Lee o seguiu também, sua curiosidade sobre todas aquelas novidades superando o cansaço - eu acho que nunca vi você se esquivando em uma luta antes. Isso é completamente novo! Você está trabalhando em uma nova defesa?

Gaara direcionou para ele outro daqueles olhares longos e indecifráveis, do tipo que faziam com que Lee lembrasse - mais uma vez - que ele estava falando com o Kazekage e com um Shinobi de outra Vila que, entre outras coisas, poderia não querer contar-lhe seus segredos.

- Eu estou refinando o meu controle sobre a areia. - Gaara finalmente respondeu - você se lembra daquela luta contra Kimimaro?

- O cara dos ossos, - Lee concordou com a cabeça - você o derrotou completamente! Aquilo foi impressionante!

- Aquilo foi um desperdício, e também foi ineficiente - Gaara o contradisse, afivelendo as cintas que prendiam a jarra em suas costas. - Eu tive que enterrá-lo com uma avalanche de areia e chakra. Se eu o tivesse derrotado no início com meus golpes leves, isso teria nos livrado de vários problemas, mas ele era muito rápido.

- Bem, tá. - Lee admitiu, nunca tinha avaliado sob aquele ângulo - mas você venceu.

- Eu estive muito perto de perder. A quantidade de chakra que eu possuo é enrome, mas não é infinita, como Deidara demonstrou - Gaara olhou para a Vila atrás de si, e Lee entendeu a parte que não fora dita. O poder de Gaara poderia ser o suficiente para defender a si mesmo... Mas ele não tinha apenas que proteger sua própria vida. Era necessário ter armazenada uma quantidade realmente absurda de chakra para proteger do perigo todos os habitantes de Suna.

- Mas como aprender a esquivar pode ajudá-lo? - Lee perguntou, curioso - porque, eu devo dizê-lo... A forma como você esquiva, se nós estivéssemos em uma luta de verdade... - Lee tentou se lembrar das aulas que havia tomado com Gai-sensei sobre política e diplomacia, e como aplicá-las. Mas estava sendo difícil tentar encontrar uma forma educada de dizer ao Kazekage que a esquiva dele era lenta...

- Eu não vou esquivar daquela maneira em uma luta séria. Eu não teria chance, como nós acabamos de ver - Gaara disse sem nenhum sinal de animosidade.

Lee sorriu aliviado.

- Eu estou aprendendo a utilizar a areia com mais precisão. Ela é uma extensão da minha mente e do meu corpo, então eu os treino para reagir de forma mais precisa em uma batalha. Eu nunca tive muito treinamento formal como Shinobi, eles achavam que eu não precisava disso. Hoje eu vejo que faz falta não ter tido alguém para me orientar no começo, mas eu estou tentando superar isso e aprender a utilizar a areia de forma mais eficiente, para economizar o máximo de chakra que eu puder. É um processo lento... - Gaara completou em tom quase indiferente.

- Eu imagino. É incrivelmente difícil mudar seu estilo de luta dessa forma - Lee olhou para Gaara com admiração. Lee também ficou tocado, e verdadeiramente surpreso, que Gaara estivesse disposto a compartilhar aquilo tudo consigo. Talvez fosse em agradecimento pela chance de treinar.

- Não é tanto uma modificação, - Gaara disse - eu não estou planejando mudar minha estratégia de defesa, a areia é perfeita neste sentido. Mas aprender como um alvo se move me ajuda a trabalhar em meus ataques.

- Ataques? - Lee quase teve um colapso nervoso para controlar o impulso de arrastar Gaara de volta para o campo de treinamento. Precisava ver como ele faria isso! Afinal, durante aquele breve treinamento, Gaara apenas havia se defendido. Se Gaara o enfrentasse com a mesma agressividade com que enfrentou Kimimaro... Isso sim seria um combate!!!

- Eu tenho praticado contra os fantoches do Kankuro - Gaara disse - mas eles não são bons substitutos para... - ele parou abruptamente, seu olhar se desviando do de Lee.

Por um breve instante, Lee viu um brilho diferente dentro daqueles olhos duros, um sentimento que, tão logo surgiu, foi rapidamente aceito, compreendido e desmentido. Então a hesitação de Gaara desapareceu de seu semblante como uma queda d'água sobre um imenso e escuro lago, imediatamente absorvida e dissipada.

- Eles não são bons substitutos para um oponente de carne e osso, não esquivam muito bem. - Gaara finalisou como se aquele intante de hesitação nunca tivesse existido - eles me ajudam a praticar. Mas o Kankuro reclama porque a areia entra nas engrenagens.

Lee normalmente não tinha muita intuição.

"Você não está com medo? E se eu perder o controle?"

Mas de repente ele teve uma muito boa idéia do motivo que levava Gaara a apenas praticar contra os fantoches de Kankuro, e não contra outros Shinobis da sua Vila. Lee apenas estava lá havia uma semana, mas ele já havia observado o Capitão Sanada e outros ninjas quando se dirigiam à Gaara. Eles olhavam para o Kazekage com grande respeito, com gratidão pela forma como Gaara salvou suas vidas durante a luta com Deidara, e com medo. Talvez não um medo injustificado, afinal, eles conheciam o antigo Gaara muito mais de perto do que Lee, eles sabiam perfeitamente do que o Shukaku era capaz.

- Eu tenho que ir. Não fique fora tanto tempo. Você não está acostumado com isso. Vai acabar com uma insolação - completou Gaara, já se dirigindo de volta para a Vila.

Lee olhou a figura se afastando por algum tempo, lembrava da forma como os ataques de areia haviam golpeado Kimimaro e falhado. Seria preciso muito tempo, determinação e esforço para dar à areia velocidade suficiente para vencer inimigos ágeis como aquele. Para isso Gaara teria que treinar com alguém que fosse rápido também.

- Gaara!

O Kazekage olhou de relance para trás, por sobre os ombros.

- Eu estarei aqui amanhã de manhã novamente. Nós podemos treinar mais um pouco!

Gaara não respondeu.

- Vamos lá! Eu quero ver os ataques de que você falou - Lee completou, seus olhos queimando com o fervor do combate.

Gaara deu as costas novamente, indo embora. Lee já quase não conseguiu ouví-lo quando ele disse.

- Se eu tiver tempo... - foi tudo, no mesmo tom indiferente de sempre.

Mas para Lee era como se tivesse vencido a sua segunda batalha do dia.

* * *

_**Yamaori**, lemon??? Hum... não sei... (cara de inocente que não convence ninguém)_

_**Hinna**, pois é... Algumas pessoas diriam que isso aqui é um milagre, sim... Eu já estava sendo dada como morta no FF..._

_**Feh**, uma coisa você pode ter certeza, Diplomatic Relations é uma fic PHODA. O resto vamos ver como fica... hehehe. Ah! E se algum dia você descobrir onde foi que viu a fanart da capa, me avisa!_

_**Gih**, aí está o segundo cap!_

_Pessoas, antes de me despedir gostaria de deixar claro uma coisa. Eu não faço idéia do que vocês estão esperando dessa fic, mas acho que é importante avisar às almas mais fracas que esta fic não é um romance água-com-açúcar. E, a__ntes que me perguntem se vai ter final feliz, eu digo: vai! Mas pensem que o final feliz do Gaara-sama não é exatamente o mesmo final feliz de uma princesa-virginal-no-alto-de-uma-torre-esperando-pelo-príncipe-encantado-para-resgatá-la._

_Making of em www ponto thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com._

_E tenho o dito, passar bem._

_PS: deixar review não dói!_

_(agosto de 2007)_


	3. Tempestade de areia

_Retratação: Eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo/traduzindo fanfics. Não me processem!_

_Atenção: Esses primeiros capítulos realmente não têem nada de YAOI mas, acreditem em mim, esta situação vai mudar em breve!!!_

* * *

**SANDSTORM**

**Capítulo 3 - tempestade de areia**

ooo

- Deserto, têm misericórdia... Deserto, têm misericórdia... - a velha mulher repetiu e repetiu, como uma oração, dezenas de vezes. No centro do aposento onde se encontravam, a lareira crepitava, resistindo bravamente às lufadas de vento que entravam uivando por baixo da porta.

- Deserto, têm misericórdia... - a velha mulher rogou mais uma vez, os olhos exibindo um brilho quase insano, arregalados e inquietos. Não era apenas medo que ela sentia, era um verdadeiro pavor. E Lee tinha a nítida impressão de que havia algo mais do que o temor pela fúria daquela tempestade, entretanto não sabia do que se tratava.

Era realmente impressionante e assustador ver todo o deserto se levantando e despencando sobre Suna, especialmente para um estrangeiro, como Lee. Aquela imensa parede de areia se aproximando da Vila, açoitada por relâmpagos e ventos, impossível de ser detida ou evitada... Era, sem dúvida um espetáculo de rara violência, a natureza em sua feição mais destrutiva.

Parecia impossível que Suna fosse capaz de resistir, mas tempestades de areia como aquela ocorriam regularmente na região, como lhe havia dito o Capitão Sanada. E todos os habitantes da Vila sabiam exatamente como proceder em situações como aquela: abrigavam-se da melhor forma que podiam e esperavam até que a tempestade se dissipasse. Também procuravam sempre manter em casa algum estoque de alimentos não precíveis e água: em geral as tempestades não duravam mais do que poucas horas, entretanto, os antigos relatavam que, no passado, algumas chegaram persistir por quase uma semana.

Além disso, dificilmente a tempestade os pegava realmente de surpresa. Os Shinobis de Suna podiam sentí-la se aproximando, Gaara especialmente. O Kazekage era capaz de perceber o avanço da tempestade na direção de Suna com até alguns dias de antecedência. E imediatamente se certificava de que toda a Vila fosse avisada, e também as patrulhas e equipes que estivessem em missões distantes do centro, em locais onde dificilmente conseguiriam abrigo.

Lee também fora advertido, entretanto a sua falta de experiência em termos de sobrevivência no deserto quase o colocou em sérios apuros. A previsão era de que a tempestade chegasse na madrugada daquele dia e Lee pensou que não haveria nenhum problema em sair para a sua corrida diária, ainda pela manhã, nos arredores da Vila. Ele já estava fora do perímetro de Suna quando foi interceptado pelo Capitão Sanada, que o encaminhou imediatamente para um forte. Havia uma margem de erro nas previsões feitas por Gaara, não era seguro se distanciar de possíveis abrigos com a tempestade tão próxima. De fato a tempestade avançou com uma velocidade maior do que o previsto e acabou alcançando a Vila muito antes do esperado, ainda no início da tarde. Lee precisava lembrar de agradecer ao Capitão Sanada por tê-lo livrado do que seria um grande problema.

Assim que alcançou Suna, a tempestade obstruiu a passagem dos raios de sol e a temperatura desceu rapidamente. Então, protegidos pelas grossas paredes do forte onde estava abrigados, Shinobis e civis se aglomeravam ao redor da lareira, bebendo café quente para espantar o frio, no mais absoluto silêncio. Lee era a única criatura que se mantinha perto da janela, tentando observar através de um fresta os fascinantes deslocamentos de areia na tempestade. Todos os demais se mantinham tão longe das portas e janelas quanto fosse possível. Havia tensão e medo no ar.

- Deserto, têm... - a velha mulher repentinamente interrompeu a frase e cobriu o rosto com a manga da camisa.

Todos os Shinobis sentiram a mesma coisa e se entreolharam, inclusive Lee. Havia algo se agitando lá fora. Um imenso e inquieto chakra se movia lentamente na tempestade.

Lee olhava atentamente através da fresta na janela, mas ele não conseguia ver mais do que um par de pés. Então a areia serpenteou e açoitou a janela como se quisesse atingí-lo.

- O que é isso? - ele perguntou dando um passo para trás. - Ei? Vocês estão sentindo...

Os Shinobis que estavam por perto se afastaram e deram as costas para Lee, ignorando solenemente sua pergunta.

- Gaara...

O murmúrio pareceu não vir de lugar algum, e preencheu toda a sala como uma névoa densa, cheia de tensão, superstição e medo.

- Gaara do Deserto...

Lee olhou para os homens e mulheres a sua volta, então se dirigiu para a porta. O que havia de errado com aquelas pessoas? Se fosse Gaara, alguém tinha que ir lá fora para ajudá-lo a entrar em segurança. E se não fosse Gaara... Então alguém realmente tinha que ir lá fora, porque, o que quer que fosse, possuia um chakra realmente imenso... Ele ignorou o apelo de um dos guardas para que não abrisse a porta e logo o lamento selvagem do vento invadiu o recinto. Lee achou ter ouvido a velha mulher gritando e fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si, os braços levantados para protejer os olhos das rajadas de vento, que pareciam vir de todas as direções ao mesmo tempo.

Uma silhueta caminhava lentamente logo adiante, Lee mal podia vê-la através das infinitas camadas de areia que estavam suspensas no ar. Tentou ir ao seu encontro, mas a areia imediatamente invadiu suas roupas, boca e narinas, colidindo com seu corpo e ferindo cada centímetro de pele desprotegida que encontrava. Lee tossiu e levantou ambos os braços para proteger a face.

A silhueta parou. Não tinha dúvidas que era mesmo Gaara. Menos mal, Lee teria problemas se fosse enfrentar, naquelas circunstâncias, um oponente com chakra daquela magnitude.

O casaco marrom balançava violentamente pela força do vendaval. Entretanto, para surpresa de Lee, Gaara não fazia nenhum esforço para proteger o rosto da areia, os braços estavam displicentemente estendidos para baixo.

- Gaa... - não conseguiu completar, tossiu novamente, a areia já alcançando sua garganta.

Então Lee sentiu uma súbita mudança no vendaval, piscou os olhos e abaixou lentamente os braços, surpreso. A tempestade ainda era violenta, mas agora ondulava principalmente ao redor de Gaara, dando alguma trégua à face de Lee.

Claro, era areia. Lee se deu conta. Aquele era o elemento que Gaara dominava completamente. Entretanto, a quantidade de chakra parecia ser um tanto excessiva apenas para manter a areia distante do rosto do Kazekage...

Lee deu mais um passo na direção dele. E Gaara lentamente se virou, colocando-se de frente para o outro.

Lee sentiu um arrepio percerrer sua espinha de cima a baixo quando se deu conta de que aquele na sua frente era o antigo Gaara.

Reconheceu de imediato aquele pequeno e cruel sorriso, os olhos estreitos que o encaravam fixamente... Aquela exata expressão estava presente em alguns de seus piores pesadelos, aqueles em que Lee acordava suado e com o braço e perna esquerdos doloridos.

O vento uivou e arremessou uma imensa quantidade de areia contra o corpo de Gaara. Mas a areia não o machucava, Lee ousaria mesmo dizer que havia uma ponta de prazer no seu semblante. Gaara piscava lentamente, o olhar se distaciando de Lee. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, os olhos quase fechados, como se o vento fosse uma mão carinhosa sobre a sua face.

Alguma coisa dizia para Lee que ele estava correndo perigo, que era necessário tomar muito cuidado. Entretanto, não sabia se devia seguir Gaara. Ou se devia permanecer parado até que o Kazekage fosse embora. Ou talvez devesse se aproximar de Gaara e tentar convencê-lo a sair da tempestade... Não, isso era idiota, estava vendo com seus próprios olhos que aquela tempestade não o incomodava em nada, pelo contrário...

Talvez o mais indicado fosse mesmo esperar que ele se afastasse, para então retornar ao interior do forte. Entretanto, por algum motivo desconhecido, não lhe agradava a idéia de deixar Gaara sozinho...

Uma outra silhueta surgiu na tempestade, vinda da direção do forte. Lee logo sentiu-se ser agarrado pelos ombros e arrastado de volta para a fúria da tempestade, ou seja, para longe de Gaara.

- O que... - Lee teve a boca imediatamente preenchida pela areia. Ele percebeu que, embora o vento fosse mais forte do que perto de Gaara, ele também não estava sendo atingido pela tempestade com sua força total. Era como se uma barreira de chakra os estivesse protegendo ligeiramente do vento enquanto se distanciavam.

Tentou dar mais uma espiada em Gaara, mas a areia que o atingia era suficiente para dificultar muito. Conseguiu entretanto ver a silhueta se afastando e mergulhando mais fundo na tempestade.

Já estavam a poucos passos do forte quando Lee, com os olhos lacrimejando, reconheceu Kankuro pelo fantoche que carregava nas costas. O irmão de Gaara não o largou até alcançarem a porta. Bateu algumas vezes mas ninguém parecia disposto a se aproximar tanto assim do perigo que ficava do lado de fora. Impaciente, Kankuro deu um pontapé raivoso na porta, praguejou e ameaçou até que alguém a abriu. Então ele empurrou Lee para dentro.

A porta foi velozmente fechada e trancada pelo mesmo Shinobi que a abrira. Ele tinha os olhos apavorados e assim que se certificou de que a porta estava mesmo bem trancada, voltou para o seu lugar perto da lareira. Vez por outra ele olhava para trás, quase como se pudesse ver o Kazekage lentamente caminhando na tempestade.

- Lee... - Kankuro disse, a voz paciente. - Eu sei que você é novo por aqui, mas, por favor, use o bom-senso. Isso foi muito mais do que uma tolice.

Kankuro vestia suas roupas comuns e Lee copreendeu o quanto elas eram práticas em situações como aquela, protegiam o corpo quase todo. Além disso, ele usava, como proteção para os olhos, um par de óculos que se ajustavam perfeitamente no rosto, não deixando nenhuma brecha que pudesse permitir que a areia entrasse e contato com os olhos. Aquilo era, sem dúvida, um artigo de primeira necessidade para enfrentar uma tempestade de areia.

- Você teve sorte que eu estava no forte - Kankuro prosseguiu, retirando os óculos. - E que foram me avisar. Você compreende...

- O que ele está fazendo lá fora? - Lee interrompeu. E ele até imaginava a qual seria a resposta...

Kankuro desviou momentaneanete o olhar e, tanto pela reação dele, quanto pela reação dos Shinobis que estavam por perto - que se afastaram imadiatamente - Lee percebeu que aquele era um dos muitos assuntos delicados acerca do Kazekage.

- Ele... Gosta de dar uma volta durante essas tempestades de areia - Kankuro respondeu em voz baixa.

Então Kankuro se aproximou da janela, a tempestade parecia ainda mais furiosa do que antes, a visibilidade pela fresta da janela não chegava a um metro.

Kankuro continuou em tom baixo, como se ele não quisesse ouvir suas próprias palavras.

- Ele nunca dorme. Nunca descansa. E vai ser assim para sempre... Além disso... Bem, certas coisas aconteceram quando ele era mais jovem. Coisas ruins. Sinceramente, nós temos muita sorte que ele seja forte o suficiente para suprimir essas coisas durante a maior parte do tempo. Mas ele é... Quero dizer, ele não é tão estável quanto parece ser a maior parte do tempo. Ele está constantemente lutando contra isso. E, em dias como o de hoje, bem, ele gosta de liberar isso um pouco. Ele sai e deixa acontecer.

Da forma que Kankuro disse, aquilo era algo que ninguém mais podia entender, e também que ninguém queria participar.

- De qualquer fora, todos estão trancados dentro de casa. Então ele caminha pela tempestade, e... Bem, ele deixa as coisas acontecerem. Eu... Sim, eu suponho que ele não seja tão estável quanto eu, quanto nós, gostaríamos que ele fosse... - A voz de Kankuro passou a um sussurro - talvez as pessoas estejam certas em ter medo dele...

Então Kankuro travou e se virou para encarar os demais na sala. A mulher velha parecia confusa perto do fogo, sua face continuava coberta pela roupa e apenas um par de olhos negros extremamente assustados podiam ser vistos. Quando Lee olhou para ela, ela fez um antigo o supersiticioso sinal que Lee já havia visto antes - algumas vezes ele tinha a impressão de que o sinal era discretamente direcionado ao Kazekage, pelas costas. Se tratava de um antigo gesto de proteção contra demônios.

- Bando de idiotas! - Kankuro rosnou - Gaara defenderá esta Vila com a própria vida. Ele já quase morreu uma vez por nós. Além disso, existem coisas no deserto, coisas ruins. Monstros. Um pouco como a sua Floresta da Morte. Talvez pior. E eles também vagam por aí durante as tempestade de areia. Essa é uma das razões para termos fortes totalmente equipados ao redor da Vila. Nenhum exército ou Shinobi é capaz de entrar na Vila sem que nós tomemos conhecimento, e sem autorização. Mas nós fomos atacados por algumas coisas realmente assutadoras no passado, e justamente no momento em que as tempestades de areia estavam mais violentas. Mas isso não tem acontecido nos últimos anos. Eles não chegam mais a Suna... Nós deveos isso à ele.

Afinal, Lee se perguntou, aquele lá fora era o Kazekage protegendo a sua vila, ou Gaara do Deserto dando vazão a um tipo de ímpeto demoníaco que vivia reprimindo a maior parte do tempo? Talvez ambos...

Lee olhou atentamente para a sala ao seu redor, para Kankuro, para os guardas nervosos, para a velha, para o deserto estéril se chocando contra a janela pelo lado de fora, e pensou no único homem sozinho no meio daquela fúria toda.

- Pode me emprestar? - Ele perguntou, apontando para os óculos de proteção de Kankuro

- Quem... Quem você pensa que é? - Kankuro olhava fixamanete para Lee enquanto ele colocava o protetor para os olhos na cabeça. Eles estavam um pouco arranhados pela areia, mas ainda serviam bem.

- Se existem, possivelmente, animais perigosos ou monstros lá fora, ele precisará de alguém para cuidar da sua reta-guarda.

- Preste atenção - Kankuro parecia estar perdendo a paciência. - Todo o deserto está vigiando a reta-guarda dele! Ele tem olhos em cada grão de areia que está no ar nesse momento, e tem muita areia lá fora! O que você acha que pode fazer?!

- Nós não saberemos se eu não for até la - Lee retrucou, teimoso. - Eu sou um representante militar de Konoha em Suna, e eu tenho que zelar pela aliança entre as nossas Vilas. Eu não vou deixar o Kazekage enfrentar qualquer perigo sem a minha ajuda. Obrigada pelos óculos...

- Você vai precisar de mais do que óculos, meu amigo - Kankuro disse encarando Lee firmemente.

- Eu não estou com medo.

Kankuro calou-se, e o olhar que direcionou para Lee foi indecifrável.

- Não... Você não está... Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer - ele continuou. - Aqui, leve isso também.

Kankuro se dirigiu a um dos guardas que estava próximo das escadas que davam para o segundo andar, mandou que tirasse suas vestes e a balaclava.

- O vento vai parecer uma lixa no seu rosto. Se você não quiser ficar vermelho como um tomate por uma semana, e com muita dor, você deve estar adequadamente vestido.

- Obrigado.

- Bem... - Kankuro murmurou enquanto enfiava a balaclava na cabeça de Lee com um pouco mais de força do que seria necessário. - Não morra. Eu não quero começar outra guerra contra os seus amigos malucos de Konoha.

- Não se preocupe, eu posso me defender. Eu pratico nos piores lugares da Floresta da Morte, diariamente, eu sei que tipo de animais perigosos tem lá fora.

- Não foi essa forma de morrer a que eu me referi - Kankuro agarrou Lee pelo braço quando ele estava prestes a abrir novamente a porta. - Sério, Lee. Não fique muito perto dele. Ele é muito imprevisível nessas ocasiões.

- Eu sei - Lee disse com muita segurança. - Eu não sou estupido. Eu apenas ficarei na reta-guarda. Mas eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho lá fora. Isso não seria certo.

- Certo - Kankuro respondeu. Ele voltou e pegou os óculos de um outro homem. - Eu vou com você.

Lee hesitou. Ele tinha ciência de que estava saindo graças a sua ignorância. Kankuro crescera com Gaara, ele conhecia a pior parte do seu irmão, sabia exatamente o que havia lá fora naquele momento, e Lee sabia que Kankuro estava com medo.

- Você não precisa...

Kankuro dirigiu um olhar notavelmente raivoso para Lee.

- Vamos lá. Você não sabe qual é a distância segura, e ele é meu irmão. Além disso, eu não vou deixar voçê se ferir lá fora e criar um incidente diplomático. Aquela mulher-lesma, Tsunade, poderia nos criar problemas...

Lee ignorou a maior parte do que Kankuro disse, 'ele é meu irmão' já bastava.

- Então vamos - disse com peculiar animação.

- Apenas para deixar registrado, o que nós vamos fazer é realmente idiota - Kankuro rosnou.

Lee já havia destrancado a porta.

* * *

_Dois capítulos em dois dias!!!_

_Estejam certos de que isso é mesmo um milagre!!!_

_Making of em www ponto thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com._

_(agosto de 2007)_


	4. Sentindo falta

_Retrtação: Naruto não me pertence, bem como a fic 'Diplomatic Relations'. _

_Atenção: Pode até parecer um fic bobinha. Mas não se engane, ela não está classificada como M à toa. Contém YAOI!!!_

* * *

**SANDSTORM**

**Capítulo 4 - Sentindo falta**

O gavião mudou de poleiro, enquanto olhava para Gaara com alguma desconfiança, havia algo que simplesmente o impedia de se afastar. Então os olhos da ave se deslocaram para a mão dele, melhor, para o petisco de carne fresca que segurava entre os dedos. Como que hipnotizado pelo pequeno pedaço de carne, o gavião foi se aproximando. Mas, antes que estivesse perto o suficiente para arrancar a carne de entre os dedos de Gaara, o receio superou a fome e o bicho parou. Olhava fixamente para o alimento, provavelmente travando internamente uma batalha psicológica de difícil solução: aproximava-se, espunha-se ao perigo e matava a fome ou se afastava em segurança com o estômago vazio... Antes que o gavião tomasse uma decisão, Gaara lançou o pequeno pedaço de carne para cima, que foi quase imediatamente arrebatado pela ave. O gavião engoliu rapidamente a 'presa' e voltou a olhar arrogante para Gaara, quase como se dissesse, ignorando por completo o título de Kazekage dele, 'não faz mais do que sua obrigação'.

Lee, que havia parado ainda nas escadas que davam para o Setor de Comunicação, tentando não assutar nem Gaara e nem o gavião, decidiu que já era o momento apropriado para interrompê-los.

- Gaara... Cuidando dos pássaros?

O Kazekage olhou de relance sobre o ombro, não se preocupou em responder. Aquele era o comportamento padrão de Gaara, que já não surpreendia mais Lee.

- Onde está o Chounin do plantão? - Lee perguntou ao se aproximar da mesa onde ficava o responsável pela Sessão de Correios e encontrá-la vazia.

- Recebeos algumas mensagens urgentes, todos estão muito ocupados. Então ele foi pessoalmente adiantar algumas coisas na Sessão de Criptografia. Deve estar de volta em uma hora, no máximo - Gaara respondeu, enfiando a mão em uma vasilha para pegar mais um pedaço de carne. Outro gavião se aproximou ansioso.

Lee tirou a mochila das costas e se sentou em uma cadeira para esperar. Gostaria que o Chounin não demorasse muito, entretanto suspeitava que ele não teria muita pressa para retornar. Pelo menos enquanto o Kazekage estivesse no aviário.

A maioria das pessoas evitavam ficar sozinhas com Gaara se não tivessem nenhum assunto oficial para tratar com ele. Em grande parte, isso se devia ao medo que ele ainda provocava nas pessoas, especialmente entre os civis. Mas, além disso, era uma forma de evitar constrangimentos. Afinal, Gaara passava a impressão de ser alguém que não gostava de ser incomodado. Some-se a isso um certo embarasso por estar na presença do homem mais importante da Vila, alguém a quem todos deviam suas vidas... E também ao fato das pessoas se sentirem inacapzes de puxar algum assunto que pudesse ser do interesse de Gaara, simplesmente por não saberem que tipo de assunto era do interesse dele.

Lee observou Gaara lançando outro pedaço de carne para os gaviões. Era serviço para um Chounin alimentar as aves utilizadas para comunicação entre as Vilas, mas Gaara fazia isso de vez em quando, por alguma razão que ele, obviamente, não se preocupou em explicar.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi agradável, apenas com os ruídos das aves de rapina se deslocando entre os poleiros e engolindo a refeição que Gaara lhes oferecia, e o gorjear sempre preocupado dos pombos-correio em suas gaiolas mais ao fundo. Lee também não se lembrava de ter tido alguma conversa longa e interessante com o Kazekage, algumas vezes ele tinha exatamente a mesma dificuldade que os demais moradores da Vila para encontrar assuntos extra-oficiais para tratar com Gaara. Mas isso também não significava que ele se sentia desconfortável na presença do Kazekage. Nos seis meses que Lee já estava em Suna, ele e Gaara tinham estabelecido uma rotina diária de treinamentos, sempre que ambos estavam disponíveis. E você não precisa de horas de conversa com uma pessoa para conhecê-la quando você disputa com ela todo dia. O estilo de luta de um homem revela a sua verdadeira personalidade, era isso que Gai-sensei dizia, e Lee concordava plenamente.

Aquelas sessões de treinamento tinham se tornado o momento mais esperado do dia para Lee, e para Gaara também, a tirar pelo esforço que ele fazia para conseguir tempo na sua agenda sempre lotada. Levou algum tempo para que Gaara aceitasse que Lee realmente gostaria de ser atacado como se fosse um inimigo (dentro de limites razoáveis, obviamente). Mas agora Gaara tinha pego o espírito da coisa e proporcionava a Lee treinamentos tão duros quanto os que ele tinha com Gai-sensei.

As disputas eram ataques de alta velocidade e esquivas, Jutsu de Areia versus Taijutsu. Lee evitando os ataques de Gaara, rolando, saltando para frente, escapando pelo lado, tentando ficar perto o suficiente para contra-atacar, desferindo golpes que explodiam na barreira de areia... Isso se um dos golpes de Gaara não o pegasse pelas costas primeiro! Era realmente excitante! Ou, como dizia Kankuro, 'Brutal, você deveria pedir que um médico examinasse a sua cabeça'.

Claro que aquilo era uma bobagem, a cabeça de Lee estava perfeitamente bem. Os treinamentos eram duros, verdade, mas Gaara precisava praticar o seu controle, velocidade e força... E, além do mais, nunca atingira nenhum ponto vital de Lee.

Gaara não falava muito durante os combates, a natureza dele era introspectiva e extremamente observadora, o oposto de Lee... Mas isso não o incomodava, gostava até. Gaara sempre tinha um ponto de vista diferente do seu e isso era enriquecedor, sem dúvida. Não fora tão difícil se acotumar com as oscilações de humor e com o silêncio dele, tanto durante os treinamentos quanto durante os 'encontros' noturnos no escritório do Kazekage - outro hábito que os dois Shinobis haviam adquirido, sem nem perceber, nos últimos meses.

Lee frequentemente trabalhava até tarde no prédio da administração. Realmente, suas atribuições não eram poucas, além de cumprir suas obrigações como ninja (e dessas ele não abria mão de forma nenhuma), ainda precisava dar conta de toda a burocracia que o seu cargo de diplomata exigia. Além disso, Lee não era um gênio... Então contava apenas com a sua teimosia, determinação e trabalho duro para descontar a falta de traquejo com a parte burocrática. Entre um relatório e outro, Lee fazia pequenas pausas para esticar as pernas e ver se o Kazekage, que não dormia nunca mesmo, precisava de alguma coisa, ou se queria apenas um pouco de companhia.

Dependendo do tipo de silêncio que Gaara fazia, Lee podia ficar por apenas alguns segundos ou permanecer no escritório de Gaara por meia hora, até mais. Algumas vezes eles sequer conversavam, outras eles falavam sobre suas Vilas, sobre outros Shinobis e missões e tal... Lee gostava dessas pausas noturnas, quando todos estavam dormindo e a noite fria do deserto apenas era perturbada pelo uivo das raposas lá fora.

A despeito dos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas, aquele momento no aviário tinha algo de parecido com os encontros noturnos, Lee só não sabia dizer o que era. Talvez fosse pela oportunidade de observar Gaara fora da sua rotina sempre corrida, sem aquele semblante pesado do dia-a-dia cheio de compromissos.

A essa altura os pombos gorjeavam ligeiramente mais tranquilos, enquanto as cigarras cantavam para os últimos minutos de calor do dia. O sol ia se pondo por trás das dunas ao longe, tingindo Suna de um tom alaranjado vibrante, muito diferente do amarelo pálido da areia, que parecia estar presente em absolutamente todos os lugares e ocasiões. E Gaara continuava alimentando as aves de rapina, sem pressa, a camisa cor de terra que ele vestia, diante do complexo jogo de luzes e sombras provocado pelo sol do fim da tarde, parecia se confundir com a plumagem dos bichos. O robe de Kazekage displicentemente atirado sobre uma cadeira...

Sem dúvida, havia uma aura de tranquilidade e paz naquela sala. E Lee sentia-se bem, muito bem, podia ficar horas ali, apenas contemplando a cena que lhe parecia inexplicavelmente interessante...

Mas então ele se agitou, retornando abruptamente para o mundo real. Não tinha tempo a perder. Ele precisava partir dentro de poucos minutos se quisesse começar a viagem ainda com o dia claro. Lee olhou ansiosamente para a porta, como se ele pudesse trazer o Chounin de volta para a sua mesa apenas com a força do pensamento.

Alguns minutos depois os seus instintos fizeram com que ele voltasse seu olhar novamente para Gaara, quando percebeu que o Kazekage olhava fixamene para ele. Ou melhor, para os dedos dele, que batucavam freneticamente na mesa. Lee parou imediatamente.

- O que você está esperando? O malote para Konoha já foi fechado e está pronto para ser enviado - Gaara disse em voz baixa para não assustar os pássaros, enquanto limpava as mãos com um pedaço de pano.

- Bem, eu gostaria de acrescentar uma carta, uma carta pessoal - Lee mostrou um pequeno pergaminho que tinha nas mãos. - Mas se o Chounin não voltar logo, ele não terá tempo de inspecioná-la antes que o pombo-correio seja enviado para Konoha. E eu também tenho que partir daqui a pouco...

- Você tem uma missão rank B para as Planícies do Sul.

- Essa mesma.

- A sua carta é importante?

- Bem... não. Eu posso enviá-la pelo correio comum... - Lee olhou melancólico para a sua letra impressa no pergaminho de papel de arroz. - É só uma carta para Gai-sensei, mas como levam três dias para ir até as Planícies e três dias para retornar... Eu estarei fora por uma semana, e ele também vai partir em uma missão na terça-feira...

- Me dá. Eu inspeciono - Gaara extendeu a mão sem se virar, o olhar fixo em um dos gaviões.

- Mas... - Lee hesitou, manipuilando nervosamente o pergaminho. - É trabalho para um Chounin. Eu não posso pedir para você...

Gaara não disse nada, mas também não recolheu o braço, e Lee se aproximou resignado. Ele já havia se acostumado com a economia de palavras que Gaara praticava, aquele braço estendido era o seu jeito peculiar de insistir para fazer a inspeção.

Não que o Kazekage fosse propositalmente rude com as pessoas, mas podia-se dizer que ele não tinha muita preocupação com cortesias. Havia também uma grande possibilidade dele simplesmente não conhecer as regrinhas básicas de boa educação, ou como elas deviam ser aplicadas na interação com outras pessoas.

Bem, não havia nada no pergaminho que Lee não gostaria que fosse lido por Gaara. E aquilo também não diminuiria a autoridade dele como Kazekage, não o ridicularizaria, não aquele homem que fazia questão de alimentar as aves, mesmo estando muitas patentes acima da criatura encarregada de fazê-lo.

Gaara se desfez do pano, agora manchado de sangue, pegou a carta sem dizer nada e começou a examiná-la. Leu rapidamente as sentenças, procurando por algo que pudesse ser um código. Ele provavelmente estava memorizando algum trecho para transcrever ao Setor de Correios posteriormente, para que fosse analisada por especialistas em criptografia. Lee não estava particularmente incomodado com nada disso, essa formalidade era um procedimento padrão para qualquer Shinobi que estivesse em uma Vila Oculta. Não era por nada disso que Lee observava Gaara atentamente, mas sim para ver se ele perceberia...

Os olhos de Gaara se estreitaram quando viu o seu próprio nome na carta, que passou então a ler com algum interesse.

- Hum... Gai-sensei sepre pergunta por você - Lee disse, ligeiramente embarassado por alguma razão que ele não podia dizer exatamente qual era - Eu dou a ele noticias suas, da Temari-san e do Kankuro... Bem, nenhuma informação confidencial, claro...

Gaara já havia terminado de ler mas ainda olhava fixamente para o pequeno parágrafo (que não dizia muito mais de que o Kazekgae passava bem, continuava treinando com Lee e que a sua velocidade estava aumentando).

- Porque? - ele perguntou, daquele jeito direto que fazia com que parecesse mais uma afirmativa do que um questionamento.

- Porque o quê?

- Eu quase matei você duas vezes. Ele teve que me impedir em ambas. Porque ele quer ter notícias minhas? - fez uma breve pausa - A menos que ele esteja esperando que você conte a ele que eu morri repentinamente - Gaara completou com a voz indiferente.

- O quê? Não! - Lee gritou sem querer, perturbando os animais do aviário.

- Não... - repetiu com voz sensivelmene mais baixa - Ele não guarda nenhuma mágoa do exame Chounin, assim como eu. E ele sabe que você salvou a minha vida. Ele pergunta por você porque ele te conhece, e porque nós treinamos e trabalhaos juntos. Ele apenas está interessado nas pessoas com quem eu convivo.

- Porque você é uma pessoa importante para ele... - Gaara disse devagar, olhando atentamente para a carta como se tentasse descobrir algum código secreto escondido na descrição entusiasmada das missões e do dia-a-dia de Lee.

- Sim.

- Vocês se correspondem com frequência. - não se tratava de uma pergunta. O Kazekage devia saber que tipo de carta um Jounin forasteiro enviava e recebia.

- Quase toda semana - Lee disse contente.

- Porque? Ele tem um novo time agora. Ele não precisa mais de você.

Lee arqueou as sombrancelhas desconcertado. Esse era outro motivo pelo qual as pessoas não falavam muito com Gaara. Ele podia ser cruel, com o seu jeito frio e duro, apesar de quase sempre a sua crueldade não ser intencional. Ele apenas não tinha muito tato e dizia as coisas de uma forma muito direta, sem se dar conta de que isso podia soar muito agressivo em certas circunstâncias.

Algumas vezes ele até se dava conta de que o que ele dizia podia machucar, mas ele dizia assim mesmo. Gaara passara os primeiros doze anos da sua vida como uma arma, como alguém que matava sem nenhuma misericórdia, e até mesmo com algum prazer. Avaliando sob este ângulo, as mudanças na personalidade Gaara eram realmente impressionantes, e mereciam muito respeito. Mas isso também não significava que não tivessem restado algumas arestas para serem aparadas. O Gaara de antes era o tipo de pessoa capaz de utilizar o Sabaku Kyuu como a forma mais fácil de terminar uma discussão. Sob esse ponto de vista, mantendo as devidas proporções, deixar os seus interlocutores um pouco ofendidos pelas palavras pouco cordiais não devia ser algo que ele considerasse muito problemático.

Além de tudo, esse comportamento pouco cordial, obviamente, não era repreendido pelas pessoas com as quais Gaara convivia. Seus subordinados, bons Shinobis que eram, nunca demonstravam ao Kazekage qualquer emoção que não fosse respeito e, eventualmente, alguns traços de cautela. Se algum deles tivesse se preocupado em demonstrar para Gaara o descontentamento provocado por tais atos, certamento o teriam ajudado muito em sua ressocialização. Seus irmãos até o faziam ocasionalmente, mas apenas quando Gaara os magoava realmente, e eles também não estavam sempre na Vila.

E ali estava Lee. Lee, que nunca dava as costas para seus princípios ou para uma luta. Particularmente quando o seu orgulho, ou o seu mestre, ou a sua honra era posta em questão. Lee abriu a boca, e fechou em seguida, reprimindo as primeiras palavras que lhe vieram a mente. Ele não estava com tempo para argumentar e, além disso, algo lhe dizia que daquela vez a suposta agressividade fora verdadeiramente não-intencional.

- Gai-sensei e eu não somos mais mestre e discipulo, é verdade - Lee declarou apontando dramaticamente para a diração de Konoha (ignorando o olhar faminto que um dos falcões lançou para o seu dedo). - Mas isso não significa que nós não precisamos mais um do outro, ou que esquecemos um do outro. Nós compartilhamos muitos momentos de dificuldade, e ele me ensinou tudo sobre a vida e Taijutsu. A distancia pode nos separar, nós podemos ficar sem ver um ao outro por meses, mas nós temos uma linda amizade que vai durar para sempre!

- Às vezes você fala exatamente igual a ele também - Gaara murmurou, seus olhos perscrutando uma última vez a carta.

- A ligação entre mestre e discípulo é muito forte - Lee concordou - e influencia toda a sua vida.

Gaara se virou para a mesa da Sessão de Cerreios.

- Eu não tenho como saber - ele disse, procurando pelos carimbos. - Eu nunca tive um mestre. Somente tutores que me vigiavam. E todos, menos um, estão mortos.

- Eu sinto muito - Lee disse sinceramente, mas sem muita surpresa, a expectativa de vida de um Shinobi não era muito longa... - Eles morrera em serviço?

- De certa forma, sim...

- De certa forma? O que aconteceu?

- Eu os matei.

Lee levou um segundo para compreender a afirmativa. Então olhou atentamente para a expressão de Gaara, impressionado.

Os olhos verdes se levantaram lentamente para encontrar os de Lee, sem nenhuma hesitação, frios como gelo, pareciam estar procurando alguma coisa.

Gaara frequentemente o olhava daquele jeito, como se esperasse alguma coisa de Lee, alguma reação. Talvez algum sinal de medo ou aversão.

Lee conhecia o antigo Gaara, o conhecia bem, de uma forma que poucos haviam sobrevivido para contar. A assustadora criatura continuava espreitando, cuidadosamente enjaulada e reprimida, por trás dos olhos verdes e frios. Aquele era o jovem rapaz que saia para caminhar nas tempestades de areia, com Lee no seu encalço, seguindo-o a uma distância segura. E Lee era muito cauteloso com aquele Gaara, sempre que ele aparecia, não gostava muito dele e nem se aproximava. Mas Lee não sentia medo. A diferença entre cautela e medo era muito sutil. Talvez tão sutil quando a diferença entre um mestre e um tutor, e igualmente crucial.

- Eu sinto muito que você nunca tenha tido um sensei de verdade - Lee disse tranquila e honestamente. Na opinião de Lee aquele antigo Gaara nunca teria existido se ele tivesse alguém como Gai-sensei em sua vida.

A expressão avaliadora de Gaara se transformou em outra, mais familiar, aquela completamente vazia, branca, que dava a impressão de que ele estava tentando compreender uma sentença em alguma línguia extrangeira, com a qual ele apenas podia lidar depois de interpretar na sua própria língua. Por fim ele desviou o olhar com uma expressão que ainda era de dúvida, como se o que Lee havia dito continuasse fazendo pouco sentido, mesmo depois de traduzido para a sua língua.

Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa e assinou a margem da carta de Lee, adicionando um 'inspecionado, envie imediatamente' ao rodapé.

- Obrigado - Lee disse. Gaara não respondeu, aquele tipo de civilidade não era mesmo o seu forte.

Lee se certificou de que acarta estava visível sobre a mesa, então colocou a mochila de volta sobre os ombros e deu as costas, preparado para partir. Gaara tinha voltado a se aproximar das aves e, quando Lee olhou de relance para ele, Gaara estava estendendo a mão na direção de um dos gaviões que havia alimentado. A ave sacudiu a cabeça, abriu e fechou o bico de forma ameaçadora, e finalmente permitiu que Gaara acariciasse gentilmente as penas do peito.

De acordo com Kankuro, da primeira vez que Gaara colocou os pés dentro do aviário todas as aves ficaram absolutamente apavoradas. Pode ter sido pelo cheiro de sangue impregnado na areia, ou talvez fosse siplesmente o seu instinto de sobrevivência gritando para fugir do perigo.

Entretanto Gaara tinha adquirido um espírito determinado depois da luta contra Naruto e insistiu. Os pombos ainda ficavam loucos quando ele se aproximava, mas as aves de rapina deixavam que ele os alimentasse agora, os mais corajosos até pegavam a carne de sua mão e o deixavam tocá-los.

Gaara olhava para o gavião que se inclinva para receber melhor o 'carinho'. Havia mais uma daquelas expressões indecifráveis no seu rosto, essa diferente de todas as outras que Lee já havia visto. Conseguiu identificar algum traço de curiosidade e orgulho, não mais do que isso. Ele não achava que Gaara fosse capaz de gostar daquele tipo de contato, mas o Kazekage podia reconhecer o grande passo que estava dando. Afinal, ele havia formado um pequeno laço com uma criatura viva, ele tinha erradicado um pouco do medo que provocava.

Era exatamente a mesma coisa que acontecia com Suna, Lee pensava consigo mesmo. Encarava a Vila como algo que devia proteger, cuidar e domesticar aos poucos. Como algo a que estava ligado, a que se dedicava, mesmo sem ter a esperança de receber muito em troca - além de um motivo para a sua sangrenta existência. Isso provocou em Lee uma tristeza difusa, que ele não podia definir.

Eu estou muito imaginativo hoje, Lee pensou, balançando a cabeça. Já era hora de partir.

Apesar de ter consciência de que já tinha passado da hora de ir embora, Lee continuava observando o jovem rapaz que agora tentava alcançar um falcão. A ave se afastava nervosaente.

- Gaara...

Ele abaixou a mão e olhou de relance para Lee.

Lee não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer. Ele até sabia o que queria dizer, mas 'tenha esperança' seria estúpido, insensível e surreal. Que diabos diria então?

Gaara olhava para ele inquisitivo, então Lee levantou o dedão entusiasmado.

- Eu vou trabalhar duro na minha missão e estarei de volta em uma semana! Eu vou sentir falta do nosso treinamento enquanto estiver fora, mas vou aproveitar para pensar em uma forma de defender aquele seu golpe, aquele dos três jatos de areia. Eu tenho certeza que vou vencê-lo da próxima vez!

Gaara olhou fixamente para o dedo de Lee, que manteve a pose de nice guy por mais alguns segundos, fez uma breve saudação e rumou apressado para as escadas, sem esperar que Gaara sequer lhe desse um tchau.

- Eu vou sentir falta do nosso treinamento também.

Lee parou imediatamente e olhou para Gaara. Ele já tinha virado de costas novamente e acariciava o falcão agora, a ave aparentemente tinha perdido o medo e tentava bicar de leve seus dedos.

- Como? - Lee tinha quase certeza de que tinha escutado mal. Ou talvez o aviário de Suna tivesse um papagaio em uma gaiola lá no fundo, porque com certeza Gaara não poderia ter dito...

- O nosso treinamento. Eu vou sentir falta também - Gaara repetiu. Ele falou devagar, como se estivesse experimentando as palavras e as achando estranhas e não exatamente do seu agrado, mas não o bastante para deixar de pronunciá-las.

Lee sentiu-se eufórico. Aquele era o lado positivo da brutal honestidade de Gaara, suas palavras nunca eram vazias. Se ele havia dito aquilo era porque sentia verdadeiramente.

Era como se algo queimasse dentro do peito de Lee, sentia-se absurdamente feliz.

- Eu estarei de volta antes do que você imagina! Certo! Se eu me esforçar eu posso fazer a viagem em apenas um dia! Vejo você em breve!

Lee ignorou as escadas, pulou pela janela ainda mais entusiasmado do que o normal. Ele achou ter ouvido Gaara o chamando, mas não tinha tempo para perder. Se ele não conseguisse chegar nas Planícies do Sul em um dia, faria três mil...

- _Lee!_

Ele congelou. O mesmo aconteceu com metade das pessoas que estavam dentro e no entorno do edifício da administração. Ninguém nunca tinha ouvido o Kazekage gritar.

Quando se virou viu os cabelos vermelhos para fora da janela da sala do Setor de Comunicação.

- Leve três dias na viagem, indo e voltando. Não corra como um maluco ou abra Portões para alcançar uma velocidade exagerada - Gaara ordenou em um tom ligeiramente ameaçador.

- Mas eu...

- Lee!

- Está bem.

Gaara lançou um último e severo olhar para Lee, para que ele não se atrevesse a desobedecer. Então voltou para as aves, que provavelmente estavam desesperadas depois da gritaria.

Lee trotou obedientemente até que o prédio da administração desaparecesse no horizonte, então ele acelerou a corrida. Gaara havia dito nenhuma 'velocidade exagerada', mas as Planícies do Sul e Konoha ficavam à mesma distancia de Suna, e Lee já tinha feito a viagem de Konoha para Suna em dois, então aquilo não era exagerado... Não podia perder tempo!

Porque ele realmente ia sentir falta dos treinamentos se ficasse longe mais tempo do que o necessário. E o seu reservado, mutável e brutalmente honesto parceiro de treino também, só um pouco.

* * *

_Às reviews!_

_**Maah/Maay** (são a mesma pessoa, certo? Apenas com um pequeno erro de digitação), o yaoi já vem... Pra quê pressa??? Além do mais, não adianta me pressionar que a fic já está escrita... Eu sou uma reles tradutora sem nenhum poder de decisão..._

_**FeH**, o que você está esperando para me mandar essa fanart (babando incontrolavelmente)???_

_**Lalah**, você acha que é fácil 'pegar' o Gaara-sama??? Não é não... _

_É isso..._

_Making of em www ponto thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com._

_(setembro de 2007)_


	5. Complicado

_Retratação: nada aqui me pertençe!_

_Atenção: curta e grossa, YAOI!_

* * *

**SANDSTORM**

**Capítulo 5 - Complicado**

- Sobrancelhudo!!!

Lee olhou feliz em volta, desviando quase que sem querer de uma kunai lançada na sua direção.

- Naruto-kun!!! Ainda bem que você voltou da sua missão antes de eu ter que ir embora!

- Faz só uma hora que eu cheguei. Sakura-chan me disse que você estava em Konoha, então eu vim correndo para cá. Nenhuma dificuldade em imaginar onde você estaria, no mesmo velho campo de treinamento de sempre. Como você está?

O tapinha que Naruto lhe deu nas costas poderia ter arremessado um homem comum alguns metros adiante. Mas Lee não se moveu um centímetro, assim como Naruto, quando Lee retribuiu a calorosa saudação. Ainda pôde ouvir Tenten resmungando algo como 'garotos idiotas' enquanto guardava suas armas de treinamento.

- Lee, eu estou indo, vou deixar vocês fofocarem em paz... - ela disse sobre o ombro enquanto saia da clareira. - Eu estarei correndo mais ao norte, perto do rio, se você tiver tempo... De qualquer forma, nos veremos de noite na casa do Neji.

- Com certeza! - ele acenou com a mão antes dela desaparecer em um rastro de poeira, então se virou novamente para Naruto. - Como foi a sua missão?

- O mesmo de sempre. Alguns idiotas tentando atacar uma vila distante. Algumas lutas fáceis, dois ninjas foragidos enviados de volta para as suas Vilas Ocultas... Muito chato.

Lee olhou atentamente para Naruto. O seu amigo não havia mudado absolutamente nada. O sorriso largo, o jeito extremamente auto-confiante e, sob o colete de Jounin, o macacão laranja de sempre, tão discreto e camuflado quanto um elefante branco...

Lee não tinha dado conta do quanto sentia falta de Konoha até voltar à Vila naquela missão rank C. Foi maravilhoso rever Gai-sensei depois de tantos meses. O reencontro foi barulhento, emocionado e repleto de lindas palavras. Ele também tinha visto Sakura-chan novamente, em um intervalo de seus trabalhos com Tsunade-sama. Ela havia progredido ainda mais nos últimos meses, e Lee ficou orgulhoso de ver o quão forte ela tinha se tornado. Também teve a oportunidade de treinar com Neji, Tenten e outros Shinobis da sua geração. Apenas faltava encontrar Naruto e se certificar de que ele estava bem também. Lee teria que voltar para Suna no final da semana, e agora podia partir tranquilo, tendo matado as saudades de todas as suas pessoas queridas.

- Então, como está Gaara? - Naruto perguntou depois de ter contado as novidades dos últimos oito meses. Eles iam caminhando pela parte alta da Vila, se distanciando do campo de treinamento, onde um barulhento pique-bandeira começava a ser disputado por um grupo de jovens Shinobis.

- Gaara? Ele está...

Lee hesitou em pronunciar a palavra 'bem'. Tinha acontecido uma tempestade de areia no mês passado e ele seguiu Gaara novamente. Acabou se aproximando demais, acidentalmente entrando no pequeno olho do furacão que circundava o Kazekage, ficando no campo de visão dele por alguns instantes. Mas Gaara tinha os olhos vidrados nas rajadas de vento e areia que circundavam seus dedos, tomando estranhas formas na plama da sua mão. Ele falava com a areia amavelmente, sorria... Lee se afastou muito cuidadosamente, antes que o pior acontecesse.

- Ele esta...

Na mente de Lee passavam várias imagens de Gaara, como se fossem as várias faces daquela personalidade tão complexa. O viu descascando uma laranja, sentado à sua mesa no meio da noite, vestindo roupas simples de algodão enquanto o robe de Kazekage estava pendurado na cadeira. E também o súbito sorriso que se formava em seus lábios quando acertava um bom golpe em Lee durante os treinamentos. Coisas simples, cotidianas, mas que pareciam tão distantes da imagem que 99 dos habitantes de Suna - e 99,9 dos habitantes de outras Vilas - faziam do Kazekage.

- Ele está com boa saúde. Fisicamente.

Recordou o semblante sério e protetor de Gaara ao olhar para Suna do topo de uma duna. A pungente inquietação dos olhos verdes, sempre tão frios e inexpressivos, quando enviou Kankuro em uma missão rank S. E o seu silêncio enquanto o irmão não voltava, com algum atraso, mas a salvo...

- Não que ele esteja doente de algum outro jeito. Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu quis dizer que ele está...

Olhando para o deserto, a expressão aparentemente vazia de sentimentos em alguns momentos. Observando o seu povo, que o respeitava e o temia e o amava e o evitava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. As emoçoes girando ao redor dele sem nunca tocá-lo, como palavras em uma língua que ele não podia compreender...

- Ele... é complicado - Lee concluiu.

Naruto o encarou com algum interesse neste momento. E Lee reparou, talvez pela primeira ou segunda vez desde que conhecera Naruto, nos três riscos sobre cada uma das bochechas.

- Naruto-kun, como é...

- Hein? - Naruto olhou fixamente para Lee, que parou abruptamente no meio da pergunta.

- Nada... É que eu ia fazer uma pergunta muito pessoal, me desulpe.

- Se era sobre a Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, amigo, não há nada entre nós.

- Não, não era nada disso! - Lee discordou, embarassado.

- Se é sobre o Sasuke, não há nada entre eles também...

- Não! Não é sobre...

- Ele anda muito cansado para se divertir. Eu estou fazendo esse bastardo treinar como um louco - Naruto acrescentou com um sorriso ligeiramente sádico. - É o castigo por ter sumido. E por não estar aqui quando você, eu e Sakura-chan unimos forças para passar no teste Jounin. É uma questão de hierarquia... E isso significa obedecer ao comandante da equipe, Uzumaki Naruto. Ele detesta isso com todas as forças... E eu adoro.

Lee não disse nada. Na verdade, ele podia perceber alguns laços muito complicados que ligavam Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke. Laços de amizade, raiva, fraternidade e amor. Lee até sabia de alguns detalhes que a maioria das pessoas não faziam a mínima idéia - graças às tantas vezes que serviu como ombro amigo para Sakura-san chorar - mas havia alguns aspectos daquele relcionamento entre os três que ele não se sentia no direito de entrar.

Naruto fez um gesto de siga-me para Lee e imediatamente pulou em uma árvore imensa, subindo até a copa, sendo seguido de perto pelo amigo. Da ponta do galho mais alto deu um grande salto, indo parar exatamente sobre a cabeça do Quarto, no monumento dos Hokages.

- Oi, velhaco! - Naruto disse, se sentando e socando a rocha sem nenhum respeito. Então ele olhou para Lee, que havia se sentado ao seu lado. - O que você queria me perguntar, sobrancelhudo?

Lee hesitou, mas a vontade de fazer a tal pergunta foi incontrolável.

- Sinta-se a vontade para não responder... - Lee respirou profundamente e completou de uma vez só. - Como é ser o hospedeiro da Kyuubi?

Por um breve momento o sorriso de Naruto esmaeceu, mas só por um breve momento.

- Hum, sua pergunta foi bem direta. E também um pouco complicada. Tem a ver com o Gaara?

- Sim - Lee respondeu meio desconcertado, não esperava que Naruto fosse perceber tão prontamente o real objetivo do seu questionamento. - Eu estou tentando entendê-lo melhor.

- Vocês são amigos? - Naruto perguntou enquanto pegava uma kunai e começava a golpear a rocha sobre a qual estava sentado. A pergunta soou casual, mas Lee sabia que Naruto estava prestando atenção ao que ele responderia. Afinal, ele e Gaara eram amigos?

- Eu não sei - Lee disse honestamente. Mas sentiu uma ponta de prazer quando pensou em admitir que sim, e surpreendeu-se com isso. - Quero dizer, eu gosto de estar perto dele, eu gostaria de ser seu amigo. Eu acho que ele é...

Intenso? Um Shinobi muito poderoso? Sério? Legal - em alguimas ocasiões? Completamente fora de controle quando o vento das tempestades de areia começa a soprar?

- Ele...

- Eu acho que Gaara também gostaria de ser seu amigo - Naruto completou para Lee, vendo que o amigo parecia estar com dificuldade. - Claro, ele é o Kazekage, e isso faz com que as coisas sejam um pouco diferentes...

- Não tanto quanto você pensa. Ele não gosta de formalidades, por exemplo. Eu até tentei no começo - não exatamente no começo, porque eu acabei esqueçendo quando eu o vi pela primeira vez em Suna. Bem, eu tentei tratá-lo diplomaticamente, mas ele detestava quando eu o chamava de Kazekage-sama, da forma como Tsunade-sama recomendou. E ele também me disse em várias ocasiões que ele não queria apenas mais um cara para concordar com ele em tudo. Eu acho que ele queria mais alguém para treinar e conversar normalmente, até mesmo discutir... Eu sei que isso soa estranho, mas ninguém em Suna o faz, e...

- Vocês discutem??? - Naruto perguntou em voz alta, desviando os olhos da rocha que escavava com dedicação. - Sim, às vezes. Ele é muito teimoso, quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça...

- E todos nós sabemos que você é flexível como uma rocha.

- As discussões não são por minha culpa, pelo menos a maior parte das vezes.

Talvez não fossem por culpa de ninguém, eles apenas entravam em conflito por terem naturezas muito diferentes. Mas isso não acontecia frequentemente, apenas regularmente... Lee sempre olhava para o melhor lado das pessoas, e Gaara focalizava o pior, como se fosse a única parte que ele conseguisse enxergar. Lee tendia a ser honesto e dizer as coisas sem pensar, mesmo que ele se arrependesse disso logo em seguida. Gaara tendia a dizer o que pensava e nunca se arrependia. E ele também era muito teimoso. E Lee... bem, ele não era tão teimoso quanto Naruto havia dito, obviamente. Mas ele simplesmente não podia dar as costas para um desafio, qualquer que fosse o desafio.

Claro que discussão era um termo muito forte. Eles discordavam. Sim, era mais ou menos isso. Para ser mais exato, um Lee muito envergonhado discordava, e o que se seguia depois dependia muito do humor de Gaara. Em seus melhores dias Gaara chegava a argumentar, fazer comentários sarcásticos. Nos piores ele simplesmente olhava indiferente.

- Então, o que exatamente você quer saber sobre a Raposa? - Naruto perguntou finalmente, surpreendendo o outro. Lee achava que Naruto não responderia uma pergunta tão pessoal se ele não fosse capaz de assumir sua amizade com Gaara, mas estava enganado. - Pra começar, a maldita tem um chakra gigante e muita disposição. O que mais você quer saber???

- Como ela te afeta negativamente? - Lee perguntou, logo percebendo o quão insensível aquilo devia ter soado.

- Ela me empresta o seu chakra quando eu permito - Naturo respondeu casualmente, antes que Lee pudesse se desculpar, os olhos ainda grudados no que fazia com a kunai. - Ela também pode me fazer ficar um pouco selvagem em uma luta difícil, e só. Ah! E alguns estranhos pesadelos também. Mas, se você está tentando entender o Gaara, então você está fazendo as perguntas erradas.

- Como assim?

Naruto finalmente levantou a cabeça, apontando a kunai na direção de Lee.

- Olha, Lee, além dos sonhos estranhos e do chakra, nem a raposa e nem aquele dragão bizarro realmente afetam a mim ou Gaara.

- Eu achava que era um texugo... - Lee coçou a cabeça, momentâneamente confuso. - Mas eu não entendo...

- Os Demônios não se comunicam conosco, a menos que nós entremos em contato com eles. Eles não influenciam todos os nossos passos, eles não ficam rondando o nosso sub-consciente esperando o momento de tomar o controle. Eles estão aprosionados. São imensos reservatórios de chakra, nada mais. Antes do bastardo do Mizuki ter me contado a verdade, eu não tinha nenhum motivo para acreditar que eu tinha a Raposa em mim. Eu achava que eu era somente um rejeitado pela sociedade que às vezes tinha uns sonhos ruins.

- Mas...

- Mas, porque Gaara é do jeito que ele é? E porque eu quase terminei do mesmo jeito que ele? - Naruto exibia um sorriso amplo. - Simplesmente porque nós somos as jaulas de carne-e-osso.

Lee sentiu alguma coisa gelada dentro do peito, quando repentinamente compreendeu o que Naruto estava dizendo.

- Onde nós formos, é isso que as pessoas vêem. Os hospedeiros. Alguns idiotas pensam que nós somos os Demônios encarnados. Isso nos faz tão impopulares quanto insetos transmissores de doenças. E com o Gaara foi pior. A Kyuubi está completamente selada em mim, exceto quando eu fico realmente com raiva. Mas o Shukaku foi implantado em Gaara como uma arma, e ele teve que lidar com isso desde que era um bebê. Além disso ele também não pode dormir. E, uma vez, eu ouvi a vovó Tsunade dizer que isso também influencia. O funcionamento da mente de Gaara é muito delicado e você sabe muito bem o que acontece quando ele perde o controle... Eu também fico muito perigoso quando perco o controle! Mas não é por causa dos Demônios que nós somos assim, é por causa da forma como fomos tratados quando éramos crianças.

Lee tinha o olhar perdido em algum lugar além de Konoha, sua mente lentamente processando aquelas preciosas informações que Naruto lhe havia passado.

Nenhum efeito... Os demônios não tinham nenhum efeito sobre seus hospedeiros. Lee achava que aquele antigo Gaara que andava nas tempestades era uma criatura concebida pela influencia do Shukaku. Mas se Naruto estava certo - e ele devia saber melhor do que ningém do que estava falando - então o demôniuo não tinha nada a ver com o comportamento de Gaara, passado ou presente. Todo o dano tinha vindo de pessoas normais. Pessoas que isolavam sem compaixão pequenas crianças, dia após dia, fazendo com que realmente se transformassem em monstros... Lee tinha sido sozinho na vida, perdeu a família quando ainda era pequeno e foi cuidado por parentes distantes que não tinham o mínimo interesse por ele. Depois foi rejeitado pela sua falta de talento, sua inabilidade com ninjutsu em uma vila de ninjas... Lee sabia exatamente o quanto a solidão doía. Talvez tivesse se tornado também um monstro se não tivesse um sonho para perseguir com toda a sua teimosia e, depois, um mentor para acompanhar seus passos.

E aquelas suas dificuldades não eram nada se comparadas com as de Naruto ou Gaara.

- Além disso, Gaara tem a Barreira de Areia. Essa é realmente uma história assustadora... E a forma como ele tratava aquela coisa como se fosse sua mãe... Eu não sei se ele já conseguiu superar isso. Ele disse que sim, mas eu não sei se ele realmente superou ou se ele apenas pensa que superou, entende? Nós tivemos uma longa conversa dois anos atrás, só nós dois. Eu fiquei muito feliz em ver que ele estava conseguindo se livrar de muitos dos seus problemas, que havia melhorado o relacionamento com os irmãos e se tornado o Kazekage, a quem todos deviam suas vidas. Ele ainda não está cem porcento, mas a pior fase já ficou para trás. Ele é muito forte...

- Ele é - Lee concordou firmemente. Disso, pelo menos, ele tinha certeza. Mas outra pergunta inquietante rondava o seu pensamento agora. - Porque ele aceitou de volta?

- O quê?

- O Shukaku. Quando você destruiu a cela do demônio contruída pela Akatsuki...

- Não tem jeito. Esses demônios de caudas conseguem escapar como água de um copo quebrado. Precisam ser selados de alguma forma.

- Mas porque ele aceitou? - Lee perguntou. - Outra pessoa podia ter sido utilizada. Aquela senhora, Chiyo, se ofereceu para receber. Para começar, foi culpa dela o Shukaku ter sido selado no Gaara e, além do mais, ela já estava morrendo mesmo, ela poderia ter...

- Porque sem o Shukaku ele não seria capaz de proteger Suna - Naruto disse. - O estrago já havia sido feito, carregar o monstro mais um pouco não causaria um dano maior do que já havia causado.

Aquela era exatamente a resposta que Lee esperava ouvir.

- A vida que ele levou. É isso que você precisa saber para entender o Gaara - Naruto disse, a voz com traços de raiva e ironia enquanto escavava a pedra com sua lâmina. - Eu posso te contar algumas coisas. Mas, se prepare, porque são histórias nada legais.

Lee tinha estudado as informações que Konoha tinha de Gaara antes de partir na sua missão diplomática, oito meses atrás, mas ela era muito incompleta. Agora Naruto estava prestes a completar as partes que faltavam, com o que o próprio Gaara havia lhe contado.

Aquelas eram informações muito preciosas, considerando todos os silêncios e respostas evasivas obtidas em Suna sobre Gaara e suas origens. Durante a conversa com Naruto Lee descobriu particularidades sobre o pai e a mãe de Gaara, e sobre o medo e superstição que cercavam o hospedeiro do Shukaku antes mesmo de Suna ter sido corrompida. Ele escutou atentamente sobre as primeiras tentativas de assassinato sofridas por Gaara e sobre um homem chamado Yashamaru, que despertou em Lee uma raiva imensa.

E aquela mistura de trsiteza e raiva que sentia acabou com uma das dúvidas que tinha quando começou a conversa com Naruto. Podia até ser que Gaara o considerasse não mais do que um conveniente parceiro de treino... Mas enquanto não fosse dito o contrário, Lee o considerava um amigo. Ele teria sentido uma grande indignação se tivesse ouvido falar de um estranho que havia sido tratado daquela forma, mas apenas sentia aquela raiva e instinto protetor quando seus amigos estavam em perigo.

- Bem... Isso é tudo história! - Naruto exclamou enquanto removia as lascas de rocha do 'Uzumaki Rules!' recém-gravado na cabeça do quarto. E a voz estridente foi dissipando a nuvem de tristeza que parecia envolver Lee. - Não se preocupe com isso. Gaara está muito melhor agora.

- Naruto... - Lee olhou profundamente nos olhos do amigo. O que poderia dizer? Eu sinto muito pela vida que você levou?

O amigável soco que recebeu no braço quase o derrubou.

- Não fique assim pra baixo. Eu e Gaara sobrevivemos. Meus amigos me ajudaram. Amigos como você, sobrancelhudo. Vamos lá, para a cidade! Eu fiquei fora por duas semanas e eu quero o meu ramen! Aquele idiota do Sasuke foi o responsável pelas provisões dessa missão, e me fez comer comida saudável. Essas coisas integrais, tofu... Mas isso não é o pior. Vou te contar o que aconteceu duas missões atras, você está com tempo, certo? Quando você parte?

- Em dois dias - Lee reconsiderou enquanto levantava. - Na verdade, amanhã.

- Certo! Gaara precisa mesmo de um amigo por perto! Vamos comer!!!

* * *

_Criaturas que lêem esta humilde tradução, a continuação da fic NÃO está condicionada ao recebimento de reviews... Mas elas fazem uma translator-ficwriter Tabajara feliz!!!_

_**Setsuna**, então você foi conferir a fic em inglês? Quanta ansiedade, hein! Sorte minha que você não aguentou, consegui mais uma leitora, YOSH!!! E o Gaara-sama gritando é inimaginável, isso sim! _

_**Momo**, vê se não vai deixar a baba pingar no teclado, hein!_

_**Fuyuki**, a fic em inglês está completinha e, descontando todas as side-storys, são, nada mais, nada menos do que 24 capítulos!!! Pode chorar, eu sei que é muita emoção para os nossos coraçõezinhos carentes de LeeGaa._

_**Ichihara**, pense positivo, o lemon está cada vez mais perto (esse é o meu jeito ninja!!!)... _

_**Feh**, criatura sem alma que ficou me mandando fanarts LeeGaa ultra-calientes... Aí está o capítulo!_

_**Double Side**, meu inglês, maravilhoso??? Digamos que ele dá para o gasto... _

_**Lalah**, vai terminar tudo bem, sim! Pode acompanhar a fic tranquila... _

_**Maay**, só mais um pouquinho???_

_Até a próxima!!!_

_Making of em **www** ponto **thesenseiclub** ponto **blogspot** ponto **com**._

_(outubro de 2007)_


	6. Para quê servem os amigos?

_Retratação: Naruto não me pertence!_

_Aviso: essa fic contém yaoi!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Para quê servem os amigos?**

- Ei, você! Dos cabelos vermelhos e olhos pintados!

Lee parou com o seu copo de chá gelado na metade do caminho até a boca. Do outro lado da mesa, Gaara se virou lentamente para olhar para o homem que obviamente o havia chamado.

- É, você mesmo. Não quer dar um pouco de diversão para um marinheiro cansado do trabalho?

Lee ficou atônito por um breve instante, mas logo recobrou o auto-controle e devolveu o copo à mesa com força suficiente para chamar a atenção do homem bêbado - e quase quebrar o copo.

- Ele não tem interesse - Lee disse, tentando soar firme mas não provocativo.

- Ah, é? E quem é você? - o homem perguntou, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio enquanto tentava focar Lee. - O chefe dele?

Lee encarou o marinheiro bêbado, agora verdadeiramente chocado.

- Você vai sair daqui - ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. - Agora.

O marinheiro ia começar a protestar quando um de seus amigos, o único que parecia estar consideravelmente menos alcoolizado, o agarrou pelos ombros e começou a puxá-lo para fora. Lee não sabia qual era a expressão do rosto de Gaara, porque ele ainda não havia tido coragem de olhar, mas o segundo homem olhava vez por outra na direção dele e parecia um pouco pálido.

- Vamos lá, cara - o segundo homem murmurou - eu acho que ele não é um garoto de programa.

- Mas ele está vesido como...

- Pelo amor de deus, cala a boca e vamos embora.

Lee se certificou de que os dois marinheiros tinham realmente saído da lanchonete. Então, com a grande coragem que era sua característica, voltou a encarar Gaara.

Gaara não parecia estar prestes a matar alguém, por mais incrível que isso pudesse parecer. Ele olhava fixamente para Lee, impassível como sempre, mas Lee podia perceber um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos verdes.

- O que é um garoto de programa?

- Er... - Lee tossiu, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar no que diria.

- Porque ele pensou que você era meu chefe?

- Ele estava muito bêbado. Acho que nós podemos ir - Lee disse e levantou-se em seguida, deixando o copo de chá gelado pela metade e alguma gorjeta para a garçonete. Dirigiu-se apressado para a porta dos fundos do bar. Gaara o seguiu sem maiores questionamentos.

Saíram em um beco sujo e mal-cheiroso, com direito a gatos magros revirando o lixo e caixotes cheios de peixe que já começavam a apodrecer sob o sol. Lee andava na frente, o mais rápido que podia, em direção à rua principal.

- Ele achou que eu estava me prostituindo - Gaara disse às suas costas, em um tom de quem alcançara tal conclusão naquele exato momento.

Lee parou imediatamente, mortificado de tanto embarasso. Desejou ardentemente, desde o primeiro instante, não ter que dar aquela explicação para Gaara, mas a sorte geralmente não ficava a seu favor.

O jovem Kazekage havia nascido banhado em sangue, havia matado um homem pela primeira vez aos três anos e tinha mais assassinatos no seu currículo do que o esperado para qualquer Shinobi da sua idade. Entretanto ninguém tinha se importado em dar à arma letal de Suna muita informação além da própria arte de matar, como Lee pudera perceber anteriormente em várias ocasiões. De certa forma, nesses assuntos, Gaara era um tanto...

Lee tentou colocar as palavras "inocente" e "Gaara" na mesma sentença, mas falhou completamente. Não, ele não era exatamente inocente, ele apenas não tinha muita informação sobre como funcionava o mundo não-shinobi. Lee, como qualquer ninja, tivera aulas sobre o sub-mundo da sociedade fora dos limites das Vilas Ocultas, afinal, esse tipo de informação poderia ser importante para realizar certas missões. Ele não gostou muito dessas aulas, mas pelo menos sabia o que significava garoto de programa.

Lee sentia o rosto queimar, devia estar vermelho como um pimentão. E realmente estava, como se tivesse aberto uns 4 ou 5 portões. Mas o pior de tudo era a certeza de que Gaara insistiria naquela pergunta, obrigando-o a responder... De repente um traumatismo cariano lhe pareceu uma boa saída.

Ele se virou lentamente para Gaara, ainda sem saber muito bem o que diria. Os instintos assassinos do Kazekage não pareciam especialmente atiçados, muito pelo contrário. Ele aparentemente havia esquecido o homem bêbado e a sua constrangedora pergunta, olhava intrigado para as próprias roupas.

- O que tem de errado com o jeito que eu me visto? - ele perguntou. - Eu uso essas roupas o tempo todo em Suna...

Pois é, Lee rfletia consigo mesmo. Mas aqui fora, no mundo real, elas pareciam um tanto provocantes. Couro, fivelas, e aquela camisa de tecido trançado que as garotas chamavam de arrastão. Além disso, elas eram bem justas... - Em que diabos eu estou pensando?

Lee tentou esquecer aqueles pensamentos que eram totalmente impróprios, pelo fato de Gaara ser seu amigo e, além disso, o Kazekage. Gaara usava roupas práticas para combate, que o protegiam sem prender seus movimentos. O fato delas serem extremamente justas no corpo não tinha nada a ver com, com... Com nada!!!

Com um pouco de esforço, Lee conseguiu se controlar para manter a mente longe o suficiente do que Gaara estava vestindo. Até que soprou uma brisa e, como Gaara não estava utilizando o colete que afivelava a jarra de areia às suas costas, o sobretudo marrom abriu ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para revelar a camiseta vermelha que ele usava por baixo. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo excessivamente colada no corpo...

Com um esforço considerável, Lee conseguiu se controlar para manter a mente longe - o mais longe possível - do que Gaara estava usando. Procurava concentrar-se em um único e interessante fato.

Temari o mataria.

000

Na hora, aquela pareceu ser uma boa idéia.

Lee tinha pensado muito sobre a conversa que tivera com Naruto a respeito de Gaara, o que o levou a tomar uma decisão. Ele não podia mudar o passado de Gaara. E, por mais que Lee quisesse acreditar que sua amizade com ele pudesse mudar o presente e o futuro do Kazekage, ainda tinha sérias dúvidas quanto à isso. Ele até tinha dimensão do tamanho do estrago que a complicada infância de Gaara lhe tinha provocado, mas provavelmente estava fora do alcance de alguém como ele fazer os reparos que eram necessários. Talvez estivesse fora do alcance de qualquer pessoa... Talvez os cacos fossem pequenos demais para serem colados...

Mas ele podia tentar. Porque, acima de todas as coisas, Lee não era de desistir de um desafio. Talvez aquela despretenciosa tentativa pudesse fazer as coisas um pouco melhores.

Lee não tivera tempo de trabalhar em seu novo objetivo até então. O mês seguinte a missão em Konoha fora muito atribulado. Gaara e seus irmãos estavam se preparando para aquela reunião com Daimyo em Nasaki, uma importante cidade marítima do País do Vento, onde a corte passava o verão. Lee os acompanhou na viagem, graças ao seu posto diplomático - mas não sem antes ouvir de Temari uma longa e ocasionalmente ameaçadora explanação sobre como se comportar. A irmã de Gaara tinha se tornado uma importante força política e diplomática em Suna e, por alguma razão, ela parecia convicta de que Lee se complicaria - e a todos, por conseguinte - diante de Daimyo do Vento.

Durante a entediante semana que se seguiu a chegada deles ao palácio de verão de Nasaki, Lee teve muito tempo para observar Gaara naquele ambiente tão diferente. Ele observou o Kazekage lidando com política, obrigações e negociações como um homem de setenta anos, e não de dezessete. Lee sabia que cuidar da Vila era o que mantinha a sanidade de Gaara, e suas observações naquela semana apenas confirmavam isso.

Então ele sugeriu que saíssem para dar uma volta pela cidade, certa tarde em que não tinham compromissos. Não era lá um programa muito empolgante, mas era algo que Gaara nunca tinha feito antes. O Kazekage não chegou a demonstrar entusiasmo, mas aceitou o convite, para surpresa e absoluta felicidade de Lee.

Claro que, se alguém soubesse o que Lee estava planejando, o teria impedido e convencido Gaara de que aquela não era uma boa idéia. A perigosa arma de Suna não devia ficar andando por uma cidade cheia de pessoas inocentes. A maioria dos Shinobis da Areia já aceitavam que Gaara provavelmente não mais perderia o controle e mataria todas as pessoas em uma raio de 500 metros frente à menor provocação. Mas isso também não significava que eles deixariam de evitar qualquer situação que propiciasse acidentes deste tipo.

Lee, entretanto, acreditava do fundo do seu coração que aproveitar oportunidades era a única forma de fazer uma pessoa crescer. Se eles continuassem deixando Gaara isolado, como saberiam se ele realmente havia deixado de ser o insano hospedeiro do Shukaku para se tornar verdadeiramente o Kazekage? Como o próprio Gaara teria certeza disso?

Enfim... Como a jarra de areia era de difícil camuflagem, Gaara a deixou no palácio, saiu apenas com a armadura e uma consideravel quantidade de areia nos bolsos do sobretudo. Uma pacata cidade litorânea do País do Vento não devia ser assim tão perigosa. Entretanto, caso ocorresse algum incidente, Lee havia jurado solenemente para si mesmo que defenderia Gaara com a própria vida se ele ficasse em perigo. Ele também acreditava que Gaara não perderia o controle e machucaria quem quer que fosse, entretanto estava preparado para intervir e proteger os moradores de Nasaki caso algo inesperado acontecesse, Lee daria a sua vida por isso também.

Para uma simples caminhada pelo cais, havia uma imensa quantidade de possibilidades mortais para Lee. Mas ele nunca havia permitido que o mero risco de perder a vida o impedisse de fazer qualquer coisa que tivesse colocado na cabeça.

Entretanto ele nem fazia idéia do quanto aquele passeio seria complicado.

Apenas dois minutos após eles chegarem na cidade, uma estabanada vendedora de peixes esbarrou acidentalmente em Gaara, uma situação que faria com que Kankuro e Temari tivessem pesadelos por semanas. A areia se agitou nos bolsos dele, mas o movimento da mulher foi muito lento para ser considerado um perigo. Então não houve nenhuma reação, nem por parte da areia, nem por parte de Gaara, apesar de ambos terem tido tempo de sobra para reagir. Em Suna uma área livre de alguns metros sempre se formava na direção em que Gaara seguia, fosse por medo ou por respeito. Mesmo Shinobis que não conheciam Gaara evitavam ficar no seu caminho, talvez graças a seus instintos de sobrevivência. O fato era que as pessoas simplesmente não esbarravam em Gaara do Deserto.

Lee ficou tenso, preparado para entrar em ação - e abrir um portão se necessário fosse! - para proteger a mulher, que tentava limpar a manga do casaco de Gaara, ligeiramente suja de peixe. Então a mulher se desculpou muito cordialmente e tentou vender-lhe um atum.

Ao olhar para o rosto de Gaara, Lee teve a sensação de que aquele risco todo valia a pena.

Não havia muitas pessoas capazes de compreender aquela expressão do rosto dele. De fato, a mulher ficou um pouco ofendida diante do silêncio de Gaara e foi embora, murmurando algo como 'forasteiros mal-encarados sem o mínimo senso de humor ou boas maneiras'. Ela jamais saberia o quão perto tinha estado de um perigoso assassino. Mas Lee já estava começando a ficar bom em decifrar Gaara, e ele havia dectado traços de surpresa e encantamento ao ser tratado normalmente - ou seja, sem medo, receio ou respeito - pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Missão completa com sucesso, pelo menos era o que Lee pensava, entratanto ele logo descobriu que havia falhado em prever duas coisas. Primeiro, que Gaara poderia ficar curioso sobre essas novas experiências e não querer retornar para o palácio após uma rápida caminhada. E, segundo, que o porto de Nasaki, onde eles haviam desembarcado, era um lugar... Digamos, de má reputação, perigoso e violento, segundo classificação do mundo não-shinobi.

Bem, depois eles quase foram assaltados, e não havia nem 30 minutos que estavam caminhando por lá. Foi nesse momento que, pela primeria vez aquela tarde, Lee desejou ardentemente não ter saído escondido do palácio com Gaara.

Ele precisava se livrar rapidamente dos assaltantes, sem colocar ninguém em risco. Então teve uma idéia que considerou razoável, havia uma imensa âncora abandonada bem ao seu lado, ela devia pesar uns 150 quilos. Lee a levantou com as mãos e, quando olhou de volta, os assaltantes haviam desaparecido como em um passe de mágica.

Gaara não disse nada, mas Lee tinha a nítida sensação de que o Kazekage tinha ficado cínicamente entretido pelo episódio.

Poucos instantes depois, a despeito dos protestos de Lee, Gaara se enfurnava ainda mais no cais, olhando para tudo - os barcos, os estabelecimentos comerciais, as conversas, a vida pulsante ao redor de si - com uma curiosidade tentadora que, sem dúvida, havia superado as expectativas de Lee. Foi por este motivo que eles acabaram entrando na lanchonete em que o pescador bêbado havia confundido o temido Kazekage de Suna com um rapaz de vida fácil, propondo que se divertissem juntos.

Temari o mataria. Lentamente.

000

- Então, neste contexto - Gaara dizia pensativo - o que exatamente significa ser meu chefe?

Se Gaara se desse conta de que o bêbado havia dito que Lee era o seu cafetão, Temari não teria a oportunidade de matá-lo, Lee morreria de vergonha antes.

- Nós devemos voltar para o palácio - ele disse, orgulhoso por não ter gaguejado tanto. - Eles vão perceber logo que nós saímos, e...

Uma estranha presença interrompeu a conversa, alguém parecia observá-los de cima de um galpão. O homem saltou lá de cima e tinha a nítida intenção de encurralá-los.

- Vamos sair deste beco - Lee disse, não parecia se tratar de um marginal comum.

Gaara imediatamente saltou um muro baixo que ficava mais no fundo do beco. Lee seguiu seus passos, protegendo a reta-guarda do Kazekage.

- Ali - Lee apontou para uma área deserta que devia ser utilizada para desembarcar o pescado, naquele momento havia apenas tonéis vazios impregnados com um insuportável cheiro de peixe. Dar uma simples volta pela cidade não deveria ser tão complicado!

Gaara se dirigiu para o local. Uma dúzia de homens se materializaram ao redor deles assim que pararam.

Um deles se aproximou um pouco mais, tomando a liderança do grupo. Nesse momento o coração de Lee quase saiu pela boca, conhecia aquele homem. Já tinha visto uma fotografia dele no livro de ninjas desertados de Konoha. Rapidaente passou os olhos pelos demais, não reconheceu nenhum deles. Isso era positivo, afinal, se houvesse naquele bando algum outro ninja, podia ser que Lee tivesse alguma dificuldade para proteger-se e a Gaara sem colocar outras pessoas em risco.

E tudo isso sem despertar rumores da presença de Gaara na cidade. Seria necessário um pouco de sorte - muita sorte, na verdade - para que conseguissem retornar ao palácio sem que todo o contingente de Suna desse conta da ausência do seu líder.

Temari o mataria lentamente, com uma faca sem ponta.

- Aqui, gatinho... - um dos homens repetia em tom jocoso, demonstrando uma total falta de instinto de sobrevivência.

- Lembre-se, - Lee murmurou para Gaara - você prometeu que não utilizaria seus jutsus contra ninguém da cidade.

- Exceto para minha própria defesa - Gaara completou, seus olhos frios sondando os marginais com expectativa. A areia em seu casaco se agitava.

- O que vocês querem? Nós não temos muito dinheiro. - Lee se dirigiu aos homens enquanto se colocava na frente do Kazekage. Ele já sabia que não se tratava de um assalto comum. Os olhos do líder percorreram as roupas de Lee. Ele usava o usual macacão verde e, por cima, para ficar mais "discreto", um casaco amarelo. Depois de um longo minuto, o líder parou de olhar para Lee e começou a fazer o mesmo com Gaara.

- O que nós temos aqui? Vocês dois estão tentando invadir o meu território? - ele murmurou, com uma voz estranhamente rouca. O homem tinha duas facas presas no cinto, as quais acariciava lentamente, em um claro gesto de intimidação.

- Não, nós estamos apenas visitando. - Lee disse rapidamente. Tudo aquilo que os pudesse caracterizar como Shinobis fora deixado no palácio, mas talvez aqueles marginais também tivessem visto uma fotografia deles... E alguém que os visse uma vez não esqueceria facilmente... O fato era que aquela quadrilha os havia identificado como ninjas, provavelmente assumindo que se tratavam de deseretores ou criminosos de outra organização.

Atrás de Lee, Gaara cruzou os braços sobre o peito e provavelmente estava devolvendo o olhar do homem com interesse. Lee pensava que talvez aquele incidente pudesse ser resolvido com uma conversa ou, no caso de Gaara, com intimidação. O homem os encarou por mais alguns instantes, avaliando. Então apontou energicamente para Lee.

- Você. Suma daqui agora. Você não me interessa. Eu só quero o rapazinho atrás de você. Pode voltar mais tarde para pegar o que sobrar dele e mostrar para os seus amigos, eu quero que todos saibam o que acontece com caras que tentam invadir o meu pedaço!

Era estranho a forma como as pessoas sempre subestimavam Lee à primeira vista. Isso acontecia toda hora. Será que as pessoas não eram capazes de reconhecer um poderoso guerreiro quando estavam de frente para um? Talvez o casaco amarelo o estivesse descaracterizando... Mas ser descartado tão casualmente não era um insulto tão grande quanto sugerir que Lee devia fugir e deixar Gaara para trás. Não que Lee tivesse pensado por um único instante que Gaara estava em perigo frente aqueles pobres-coitados. Mas ele não queria que Gaara matasse alguém e manchasse a experiência daquela tarde com sangue, a sina que parecia seguí-lo onde quer que fosse.

- Não - ele respondeu vigorosamente, erguendo a mão direita, assumindo a postura de combate. - Nós não estamos aqui para um combate, mas se você realmente faz questão, vai ter que começar comigo. Acredite em mim, você não terá a chance de encarar o meu amigo.

O criminoso sorriu irônico.

E repentinamente havia um imenso chakra se expandindo. Exatamente atrás de Lee.

Lee olhou sobre o ombro, alarmado. Será que alguém havia tentado atacar Gaara? Ele não havia percebido ninguém tentando cercá-los...

Havia apenas Gaara atrás de si, braços cruzados, completamente a salvo.

- O quê? - Lee murmurou - O quê aconteceu?

Lee sentiu uma kunai vindo nas suas costas. Ele não precisaria se virar, seus instintos posicionaram a mão instantânemanete para interceptá-la, com amplo espaço de tempo para bloquear o golpe.

Que nunca veio. Os dedos de Lee ficaram no vazio quando tentaram agarrar o metal frio. Em vez disso, ouviu um som de impacto, um som muito familiar. Ele olhou para trás, a kunai estava envolta em uma fina camada de areia que havia se materializado bem às suas costas.

- Gaara! - Lee direcionou para o Kazekage um olhar de reprovação.

Os olhos de Gaara continuavam fixos nele, a expressão ilegível.

- Eu disse para você que eu ia resolver isso - Lee disse tão pacientemente quanto foi capaz.

- Foi... um reflexo - Gaara respondeu, a voz distante.

- Eu entendo - Lee concordou, era realmente difícil ver uma kunai voando na direção das costas de alguém e não intereceptá-la. - Mas guarde os Jutsus da Areia para auto-defesa e fique atrás, certo? Deixe eu resolver isso, por favor.

Lee se virou novamente na direção dos homens que o haviam atacado, pegando a kunai quando a areai se desmaterializou. Ele tinha que fazer aquela batalha ser muito rápida. A quantidade de chakra que Gaara liberava havia dimuído, mas ainda era digna de cuidado e atenção por parte de Lee.

Parecia haver poucos homens a sua volta agora, Lee percebeu com alguma surpresa. O líder havia assumido uma postura de defesa.

- Gaara... do Deserto? - ele perguntou lentamente, seus olhos passando de Gaara para Lee e para a areia que se movia na direção de Gaara.

Ouviu-se o ruído das escamas e ossos se quebrando sob os pés de Gaara quando ele deu alguns passos para frente, colocando-se ao lado de Lee, os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito.

Dois segundos depois o local estava completamente vazio.

Lee teve que se controlar para não correr atrás dos covardes, exigindo a continuidade do confronto.

- Sem dúvida esse é um jeito rápido de terminar uma luta - ele disse com um sorriso meio amarelo, colocando a kunai na bolsa de armas ocultada pelo casaco.

Gaara não respondeu nada. Seus olhos continuavam fixos no local onde o líder da gangue estivera, mas não pareciam estar focados em absolutamente nada.

- A desvantagem é que, em uma hora, haverá rumores da sua presença em toda a cidade. - Lee admitiu, curvando as sobrancelhas - Acho que nós já podemos voltar, certo?

Silêncio.

- Gaara? Vamos lá.

Lee havia memorizado um mapa da cidade antes da viagem. Ele agarrou Gaara pelo pulso e foi na direção do cais que havia ali perto.

- Boa tarde, senhor. Pode me fazer um favor? - Lee perguntou educadamente, abaixando-se para falar com o velho pescador que consertava sua rede dentro do barco. - Você pode nos levar até o outro lado do estuário?

- Não tem nada lá. Nada além do palácio - o velho respondeu sem levantar os olhos.

- Eu sei. É para lá que nós queremos ir.

O velho pescador lentamente direcionou sua atenção para Lee, e depois para Gaara. Ele parecia estar avaliando o incomum pedido. Cada segundo daquela espera foi torturante para Lee.

Até que o velho colocou a rede de lado e concordou.

- Obrigado - Lee ajudou Gaara a entrar no barco e apontou um pequeno banco que havia perto da popa, onde sentaram-se lado a lado.

Lee conseguiu finalmente respirar mais fácil quando o homem colocou o barco em movimento. Em poucos minutos estariam nas terras do palácio, onde teriam que fingir que estavam apenas dando uma volta despretenciosa pelas redondezas.

- Está tudo bem? - Lee perguntou repentinamente para Gaara. Ele estava exageradamente quieto, mesmo para seus padrões. E ainda havia estranhos traços de chakra ao seu redor, agitando a areia nos bolsos do casaco.

Gaara olhava fixamente para a água, o verde de seus olhos pareciam mais profundos e sombrios, a expressão congelada como de uma máscara. Lee gelou, havia algo de errado, com certeza.

- Eu quero esclarecer uma coisa, - Gaara disse repentinamente - você se lembra que eu quase deixei você aleijado e que eu posso matá-lo mesmo sem querer.

Não foi uma pergunta, mas Lee entendeu como tal e respondeu, ligeiramente indignado por estar sendo, mais uma vez, subestimado.

- Não, você não pode.

Silêncio.

Gaara lentamente se virou e Lee sentiu a boca ficar seca.

Aquele não era o frio e reservado Kazekage ao qual ele estava acostumado. Melhor, era, mas por trás da máscara de areia e do auto-controle de aço, Lee podia sentir alguma coisa se agitando, alguma coisa cruel e faminta, alguma coisa que havia sido ferida muitas vezes e que estava prestes a ser liberada caso fosse ferida mais uma vez.

Lee engoliu o seco, precisava ser muito cauteloso.

- Eu faria uma boa luta, você certamente teria dificuldade - ele disse automaticamente enquanto sua mente pensava na segurança do pescador. Se a situação ficasse crítica, ele devia se concentrar em levar o velho para o continente, só então retornar para lidar com...

Os olhos de Gaara se estreitaram na sua direção.

- Porque você me trouxe para cá com você? - ele perguntou em um tom tranquilo, perigoso.

- Eu... Eu só achei que poderíamos dar uma espairecida... - Lee respondeu meio que sem entender o propósito da pergunta. - Sairmos para dar uma volta e olharmos a cidade... - o plano não era exatamente aquele, mas a resposta servia.

Gaara voltou a prestar atenção na água e a sensação de perigo iminente foi se dissipando lentamente.

Lee finalmente conseguiu soltar o ar que parecia estar preso em seus pulmões.

- Gaara?

- Eu entendo. Eu acho. Mas isso me surpreende. Eu não sabia como funcionava esse tipo de coisa. - Gaara cruzou novamente os braços sobre o peito. Lee estava prestes a perguntá-lo sobre que diabos ele estava falando, quando percebeu que Gaara parecia estar falando consigo mesmo, a voz era tão baixa que o marulho do mar quase impedia que Lee compreendesse as palavras.

- Eu os protejo. Eu quase morri por causa deles. Eles ainda têm medo de mim, mas eles precisam de mim. Isso é uma ligação. Isso é tudo o que pode ser. Eu sei disso. Mas compartilhando... Compartilhando essas coisas hoje... Juntos... Isso... Eu não entendo como... Isso não é necessário. Não existe nada que justifique isso. Nunca aconteceu comigo. Não faz sentido...

Lee não sabia o que havia de errado, mas imediatamente percebeu que, o que quer que fosse, não cabia a ele resolver. Já tinha feito sua parte, causando aquele tipo de questionamento na complexa mente de Gaara. Agora cabia ao próprio Gaara trabalhar em cima daquelas novidades todas, afim de compreendê-las e, por fim, incorporá-las ao seu universo.

Entretanto, mais do que nunca Lee estava ansioso para retornar ao palácio, onde aquela experiência quase insana seria reduzida a um relaxante passeio na cidade...

- Onde nós estamos indo? - Gaara perguntou repentinamente, voltando a cabeça para trás. Os olhos atentos sobre o barco e o velho pescador que parecia completamente alheio a toda a tensão que pesara sobre o barco alguns minutos antes. Aquela pergunta, acima de tudo, mostrou a Lee o quanto Gaara estivera ausente até então.

E quando Gaara se virou para ele, Lee percebeu com algum prazer que aquele Gaara mais familiar estava de volta. Se aquela outra parte, mais descontrolada e selvagem, tinha ido embora ou se havia siplesmente se escondido novamente, Lee não sabia. Ele apenas havia registrado que mesmo confuso como estivera, Gaara não havia perdido o controle e nem machucado ninguém. Mais do que isso, ele havia protegido Lee, mantido a calma frente aos agressores e permitido que Lee o guiasse para um local seguro. Sem dúvida isso significava muito.

Ele olhou cordialmente para Gaara e explicou seu plano para entrarem despercebidos no palácio e parecerem casuais.

- Que idéia estúpida - Gaara respondeu do seu jeito direto.

Lee revirou os olhos. Gaara estava, definitivamente, de volta.

- Você tem alguma melhor?

- Nós vamos entrar pelo portão principal. Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso.

- Mas...

- Você pode fazer esse barco ir mais rápido?

- Não.

- Quanto falta para a costa? - Gaara olhou em volta.

- Uns dez minutos.

- Vamos andando.

Gaara se levantou e pulou para fora do barco. As marolas que ondulavam no estuário imediatamente pararam sob os pés dele, a superfície tornara-se tão lisa quanto vidro, em resposta ao chakra que liberava da forma controlada de sempre.

Lee imediatamente agradeceu ao pescador que, a essa altura já estava quase caindo do seu banco, abismado com a cena. Então se levantou e colocou-se perto de Gaara. Ele não era capaz de modular chakra fora do seu corpo tão bem, era melhor ficar dentro do raio de influência do chkra do Kazekage ou talvez tivesse que voltar nadando para a costa.

000

Aparentemente alguém havia notado a ausência de Gaara do perímetro do Palácio de verão de Daimyo, porque quando eles retornaram encontraram o portão do palácio agitado, com Temari e Kankuro tentando organizar uma missão de busca para seu líder e irmão.

Temari olhou para os dois enquanto entravam, então sua atenção se fixou em Lee, com um olhar de causar medo.

- Você... - ela começou.

- Temari - Gaara disse, o tom uniforme impedindo qualquer argumetação. - Essa situação é minha responsabilidade. Lee apenas garantiu a minha segurança e das pessoas a minha volta. Se você tem alguma reclamção a fazer, enderesse-as a mim, assim que terminar a reunião com Daimyo. Não importune o meu amigo. - E saiu em seguida.

As duas últimas palavras fizeram com que Temari e Kankuro ficassem estupefatos.

Quando Gaara já estava fora de seu campo de visão ela piscou os olhos como se acabasse de acordar de um transe. Então olhou furiosa para Lee. Kankuro, antes de sair atrás do irmão, deu um sorriso sarcástico na direção de Lee e passou o dedo no pescoço. "Você é um homem morto", foi o que ele quis dizer.

- Senta - ela disse, de um jeito que ninguém seria capaz de desobedecer. De fato, os três Jounins que estavam presentes sentaram antes de se darem conta de que ela estava se dirigindo exclusivamente para Lee. Eles abandonaram a sala logo em seguida, sem olhar para trás.

Ela não falava alto, na verdade a sua voz as vezes descia ao timbre de um sussurro, mas o que ela disse... Lee preferia mil vezes a faca sem ponta. Ele ficu imóvel, de cabeça baixa, como uma criança que faz travessura e tem que ouvir a bronca de um adulto. Temari desfiava uma série de termos como "irresponsabilidade", "incidente diplomático", "ausência de noção do perigo" e "insano".

Alguns minutos depois ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para ele, com as mão na cintura e a respiração ligeiramente alterada.

- Lee, pode se levantar - ela murmurou.

Kami-sama! Lee se lembrou da expressão de Gaara aquela tarde enquanto caminhavam pelo pier sem que ninguém o notasse ou olhasse para ele com medo. Ele se levantou, pronto para pagar por sua ousadia, aqueles momentos não tinham preço.

Temari lhe deu um olhar destruidor e o puxou pelo casaco. Ela lhe deu um breve abraço e saiu sem mais do que um rápido "obrigada" sussurrado e seu ouvido.

Lee olhou meio desapontado para ela, e então sentou novamente na cadeira. Mulheres. Ele nunca as entendeu mesmo.

Temari ficaria furiosa com ele novamente no futuro, com toda a certeza. Lee sorriu. Ele realmente não queria enfrentar os irmãos de Gaara - principalmente a irmã - ou os aldeões de Suna, que com certeza estavam certos em tratar o Kazekage como uma arma perigosa. Mas isso não significava que Lee estava arrependido do que havia feito, e muito menos que ele deixaria de fazê-lo novamente, se tivesse oportunidade. Gaara havia mostrado essa tarde que ele era confiável, e também que ele havia gostado do passeio, dentro de seus limites, claro. Na opinião de Lee aquela oportunidade havia sido bem aproveitada.

Sim, agora Rock Lee estava determinado em sua meta. Ele levaria Gaara para fora novamente na primeira oportunidade, o colocaria em novas situações, o forçaria a interagir com as pesosas, a ver como o mundo funcionava fora dos limites de uma Vila Oculta, eventualmente entrando em lanchonetes onde poderiam ser ameaçados e atacados por marginais...

Afinal, para quê servem os amigos?

* * *

_O quê dizer? Me desculpem pela demora???_

_O quê mais? Obrigada pelas reviews!!!_

_Á propósito, dando uma ajudinha para a **Momo **e respondendo a **Scila**, para encontrar a versão original em inglês é só colocar no google "diplomatic relations maldoror", não tem erro. Também fiquei muito contente com a review da **Kirane**, é ótimo saber que essa fic está ajudando a cooptar novos fãs para Lee S2 Gaara! Afinal isso significa mais fics sobre eles!!!_

_Só mais uma coisinha, o aniversário do Gaara-sama é dia 19 e o meu dia 21, vocês já sabem o presente que nós queremos!!!_

_Ah, e preparem-se para o próximo capítulo! Vai ter uma amostra do que vocês querem..._

_Making-of em www ponto thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com._

_(janeiro de 2008)_


	7. Além das aparências

_Retratação: Naruto não me pertence!!_

_Atenção: Contém YAOI!!_

* * *

**SANDSTORM  
**

**Capítulo 7 - Além das aparências**

Lee se considerava um amante da natureza. Ele tinha um grande respeito pelos animais e acreditava que toda criatura viva merecia ser apreciada.

Entretanto, um buraco cheio de baratas super-nutridas do tamanho de cachorros ia de encontro a esses princípios de alguma maneira. Só o cheiro era capaz de derrubar uma pessoa comum.

- Agora você sabe do que eu estava falando - Gaara comentou enquanto Lee tentava segurar a ânsia de vômito. Qualquer pessoa teria ficado orgulhosa por conseguir dizer aquilo com tanta desenvoltura. Gaara soou apenas factual.

- É... Cara, é realmente insuportável.

Gaara olhou de relance para ele, como se quisesse se certificar de que Lee não estava prestes a desistir. No caminho, o queixo do ruivo roçou na gola alta da tradicional veste Jounin de Suna que usava. Ele abaixou a gola meio irritado, então mudou ligeiramente a posição da jarra de areia nas suas costas e voltou a levantar a gola, que agora parecia não mais esbarrar em seu rosto. A pequena seqüência de gestos distraiu Lee, que acabou esquecendo momentaneamente do cheiro. Era muito estranho ver Gaara usando aquelas roupas. Não que ele não ficasse bem com elas. Ficava... estranho. Diferente. Ele ficava parecendo um Shinobi comum de 17 anos de idade, podia té mesmo ser confundido com um por alguém não conhecesse pessoalmente o Kazekage. Isso, é claro, até que o sexto sentido da pobre criatura começasse a se agitar em resposta aos traços do imenso e letal poder que corria pelo seu corpo.

- Eu falei para você ficar no acampamento - Gaara disse, com uma total falta de simpatia pela forma como Lee estava ficando verde. O cheiro não parecia incomodar tanto Gaara, talvez porque já tivesse sido exposto a ele antes.

Lee se incomodou com a sugestão. Queria responder algo, mas a idéia de abrir a boca lhe pareceu impossível. Nesse caso era como se o cheiro se materializasse, sentia como se estivesse comendo algo extremamente podre.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda - Gaara completou.

- Claro que não - Lee disse, balançando a mão na frente do rosto, o que não adiantou muito.

- Se você voltar agora eu não vou ter que ficar me preocupando com você.

- Você não vai ter que se preocupar comigo se eu ficar.

A resposta foi totalmente automática, sorte que o vento havia mudado ligeiramente de direção, empurrando o odor pútrido para outro caminho. Em outras ocasiões Gaara já havia tentado liberar Lee de missões perigosas, sem sucesso. A atenção de ambos estava voltada para o inimigo, avaliando a melhor forma de se aproximarem entre os cânions, rochas e dunas de areia que circundavam o ninho.

Finalmente Gaara se virou.

- Nós vamos avançar no sentido leste-oeste.

- Tem certeza? - Lee olhava para o terreno sugerido por Gaara.

- É mais aberto.

- É mais aberto para nós, mas também é mais aberto para eles, eles vão nos ver.

- Eles podem perceber o nosso chakra muito antes de nos ver - Gaara tocou ligeiramente no ombro de Lee, apontando na direção que deviam seguir, Lee ainda parecia hesitante. - Nós somos dois e eles são centenas, qualquer obstáculo favorece a eles. Mexa-se.

Lee não estava aborrecido pela ordem direta, na verdade ele quase não se deu conta dela. Aquele era o jeito de Gaara. O que realmente chamou a atenção de Lee foi a mão do ruivo repousando brevemente sobre seu ombro. Aquilo era algo recente. Gaara não tocava as pessoas normalmente. Mesmo antes, quando ele matava pessoas regularmente, ele não costumava tocar nelas para fazer isso.

Lee não comentaria aquele breve toque, assim como não comentou nada quando Gaara se debruçou sobre ele para mostrar qualquer coisa no mapa ou quando o cutucava para chamar sua atenção. Ele tinha a sensação de que o próprio Gaara não percebia seus gestos, Lee também não os mencionaria. O que havia se formado entre eles, lentamente, de forma quase imperceptível, era uma amizade entre homens, do tipo que não precisa de palavras.

Então Lee não comentaria o breve toque, mas aquilo o havia deixado de bom-humor, a despeito do terrível cheiro e da sensação de arrepio que descia a subia pela sua espinha como conseqüência.

Ele seguiu os passos de Gaara, algumas dunas os separavam das bordas do ninho. O ar estava extremamente quente, Gaara havia decidido não esperar a noite para atacar. Os insetos se arrastavam com velocidade de um lado para outro na parte de fora do buraco onde ficava o ninho. Aquela movimentação provocava um ruído que parecia o de algo fritando. O vento mudou de direção e amenizou novamente o cheiro insuportável, que parecia uma mistura de vísceras podres com suco gástrico. Lee se concentrou em esconder sua presença tanto quanto possível, tomando certas precauções os insetos ainda demorariam um pouco para percebê-los.

- Vamos deixar as nossas bolsas aqui - Gaara disse em voz baixa, se desfazendo da mochila que carregava.

Ambos ouviram um estranho barulho.

- Temos companhia - Lee disse em voz baixa. Gaara não respondeu, moveu muito cautelosamente o dedo para que Lee o seguisse. Quatro insetos apareceram na duna que os dois jovens rapazes haviam acabado de subir. As antenas e mandíbulas se moviam freneticamente, os olhos multifacetados brilhando sob a luz do sol.

Eles eram semi-inteligentes, Lee recapitulou a explicação dada por Gaara. Na verdade, a rainha era, e as operárias eram dirigidas pela sua inteligência. Se alimentavam de chakra e, se percebiam a aproximação de uma grande quantidade de chakra eles eram capazes de sair em um enxame para atacar, por isso era importante agir com a menor equipe possível. As mandíbulas deles eram capazes de quebrar ossos, os soldados eram também venenosos. Além disso, eles eram muito, muito rápidos.

As quatro sombras negras avançaram velozes na direção de Lee e Gaara.

Lee estava preparado para um ataque rápido, mas jamais imaginaria que um inseto podia alcançar tamanha velocidade. Seu primeiro golpe não foi muito preciso, a lança de madeira que ele havia recebido de Temari derrubou um dos insetos e atravessou a carapaça do outro, mas não o suficiente para matá-lo instantaneamente. Pôde ouvir as mandíbulas estalando raivosamente perto da sua orelha antes dele se debater e finalmente morrer. Foi o tempo suficiente para a outra operária se recuperar e preparar o próximo ataque. Lee sacudiu a lança, arremessando o inseto morto para longe, depois desferiu um Konoha Whirlwind que fez com que o outro inseto beijasse a areia, com o impacto o bicho explodiu se transformando em nada além de uma gosma cinza nojenta.

Gaara havia dito para evitar contato tanto quanto fosse possível, para evitar perder chakra.

Lee havia deixado que os dois insetos chegassem muito perto deles. Ele sabia, mesmo sem ter olhado, que a areia aos pés de Gaara havia se levantado e afastado os outros insetos que vinham pelos lados. Lee já havia realizado algumas missões ao lado de Gaara, ele sabia exatamente o que esperar do outro. Talvez fosse porque eles vinham treinando juntos já fazia quase um ano, ou talvez fosse por causa da amizade que havia crescido entre eles, mas o fato era que os seus estilos de luta pareciam combinar muito bem. Outra coisa que não precisava de palavras. Lee sorriu orgulhoso. Apesar da gosma cinza fedorenta que sujava a manga da sua camisa e de um grupo de furiosas operárias que se arrastavam bem à frente, sua atenção estava fixa em algo muito além disso. Lee queria saber o quão bem eles encarariam juntos aquele novo desafio.

Os dois Shinobis subiram ao topo da duna e lá embaixo puderam ver um tapete vivo de insetos pretos vindo rapidamente na sua direção.

Lee rapidamente desenrolou um pouco as bandagens das mãos, para o caso de precisar usar o Renge nos soldados mais parrudos.

- Pronto?

A areia oscilava formando um círculo ao redor de Gaara.

- Tente segurar um pouco o seu entusiasmo.

- Vamos lá, Gaara, você me conhece...

- Precisamente.

Um curto silêncio.

- Certo, eu não vou correr nenhum risco desnecessário - Lee suspirou meio desapontado, sob o olhar firme de Gaara.

Por algum tempo depois da viagem a Nasaki, Gaara ficou agindo de forma estranha com Lee, silencioso e distante, limitando-se apenas a responder perguntas monossilabicamente. E isso deixou Lee extremamente preocupado. Foi Temari quem o tranqüilizou, explicando que Gaara havia adotado o mesmo comportamento estranho com relação a seus irmãos depois da luta com Naruto, quando ele percebeu que os três eram, de fato, uma família, e que isso devia significar alguma coisa. Gaara apenas não sabia o que essa 'alguma coisa' era, e isso o fez assumir uma postura cautelosa, como se estivesse lidando com algo que pudesse se quebrar caso fosse tocado da forma incorreta. A conversa com Temari - que foi finalizada com várias ameaças sobre o que ela faria com Lee caso ele ferisse os sentimentos de Gaara - finalmente elucidou alguns aspectos do que havia ocorrido em Nasaki.

Isso também deixou Lee cauteloso, tendo em vista a reação drástica de Gaara a simples idéia de serem amigos. Era preciso lidar de forma delicada com aquela situação, pelo menos de forma mais delicada do que um discurso estilo Gai-sensei sobre a beleza da amizade verdadeira, o que seria o comportamento esperado de Lee. Então, sem saber exatamente como agir, Lee continuou a tratar Gaara normalmente, enquanto tentava imaginar um jeito de abordar o problema. Mas isso foi o suficiente para dar resultado. Uma vez que Gaara percebeu que Lee estava acostumado com o seu jeito - abrupto, brutalmente honesto e afeito a grandes períodos de silêncio - ele voltou ao normal, trazendo a tranqüilidade de volta para o coração de Lee.

Agora eles eram amigos, e faziam coisas que quaisquer amigos faziam, como enfrentar juntos uma infinidade de insetos gigantes. Lee já estava em Suna a mais de um ano, e ele se divertia mais a e mais a cada dia.

- Eu não acredito que você me pediu para ficar no acampamento - Lee falou surpreso, dando um violento chute na areia, arremessando os insetos da linha de frente como mísseis na direção dos que estavam mais atrás.

- Eu já destruí dois outros ninhos deste tipo sozinho. Eu não estaria correndo perigo nenhum - Gaara levantou uma das mãos em um gesto curto na direção dos insetos que se aproximavam. Uma grande quantidade de areia se ergueu do solo em resposta a sua ordem silenciosa.

- Eu quis dizer que eu não acredito que você ia me deixar de fora de uma luta dessa!

- Kankuro está certo. Você é bem estranho de vez em quando...

A areia atacava ao menor movimento dos dedos de Gaara, atirando os insetos para longe, destruindo-os em armadilhas repentinas. Lee percebeu orgulhoso o quanto o seu treinamento com Gaara tinha tornado aqueles golpes, que já eram extremamente perigosos, armas letais que consumiam apenas uma quantidade elegantemente ínfima de chakra. A velocidade de Gaara facilmente superava a dos oponentes.

A luta foi fácil à princípio, eles apenas rebatiam os insetos que se aproximavam. Então o ninho começou a organizar suas tropas. Lee e Gaara instintivamente assumiram a formação em que se sentiam mais confortáveis. Lee ia à frente para atacar alguns indivíduos-chave na tropa, bem perto e com extrema violência, enquanto isso a areia fazia a cobertura, lhe defendendo e dando suporte. Então Lee recuava um pouco e afastava os insetos que haviam se aproximado de Gaara. A defesa automática dele não deixaria que o tocassem, mas Gaara havia avisado antes do ataque que se as vísceras de algum inseto sujassem a areia que ele carregava na jarra, ele teria que suportar o cheiro horrível até que a própria areia se limpasse (sim, ela faz isso sozinha!), e isso faria com que o Kazekage ficasse infeliz e extremamente mal-humorado. Pelo bem de Suna, Lee estava dando o melhor de si! A sangrenta areia estava bem, mas ele e Gaara estavam se sujando o tempo todo com pedaços de insetos e vísceras, e isso não estava sendo nem um pouco prazeroso.

Eles estavam se encaminhando para o centro do ninho, um buraco raso cheio de exúvias e ossos de antigas presas. A areia naquele lugar borbulhava como se fosse um líquido fervente.

- Eles estão começando a formar um enxame? - Lee perguntou alarmado.

- Sim.

- Mas nós não perdemos tanto chakra...

- Eu acho que eles formariam o enxame em breve de qualquer maneira. As patrulhas demoraram muito para encontrar esse ninho. Mas nós podemos resolver isso a tempo. - Gaara completou, a voz perfeitamente fria e controlada.

Lee agarrou com vontade a lança que era sua arma e redobrou seus esforços, concentrando-se em manter os insetos longe com golpes amplos e rápidos, e em abrir caminho para Gaara. Aquela era uma situação de risco, se os insetos formassem um enxame, eles começariam a se deslocar em grande velocidade pelo deserto, e quaisquer vila, oásis ou viajantes desavisados que estivesse em seu caminho seriam imediatamente destruídos. Os insetos não parariam até encontrar uma luxuriante plantação no País do Vento, onde eles matariam e comeriam tudo o que houvesse, até não restar nem grama, retornando em seguida para o deserto para morrer. Então um novo ninho surgiria entre os corpos cheios de veneno. Os Shinobis da Areia consideravam sagrado o trabalho de deixar o deserto livre desta perigosa peste, mas havia uma área muito grande para patrulhar.

Gaara parou de avançar cerca de 30 metros de distância do centro do buraco.

- Está perto o suficiente? - Lee perguntou, afastando um grande soldado.

Gaara sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e ergueu uma das mãos.

O que se seguiu sobressaltou Lee. Era como se uma imensa nuvem tivesse coberto o céu. A sua volta os insetos pararam repentinamente, como se toda o ninho tivesse percebido naquele momento o tipo de inimigo que haviam deixado se aproximar demais.

O rosto de Gaara estava livre de qualquer expressão. Os seus dedos começaram a se fechar lentamente.

Bem no centro do buraco, a areia repentinamente se levantou agitada. O chakra de Gaara pulsava no ar. Os insetos se debatiam violentamente tentando escapar, mas já era tarde.

Mais e mais areia foi erguida do solo com muita violência. Soldados do tamanho de cavalos começaram a ser arrancados dos túneis subterrâneos destruídos, eles vinham ferozes na direção de Gaara. Todos eram sumariamente destruídos por imensas ondas de areia.

Então, bem no centro do buraco, uma cabeça realmente gigantesca surgiu.

Lee sentia todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem. Naquele momento todos os insetos voltaram sua atenção para o centro do buraco, movendo-se nessa direção em uma tentativa cega de proteger a rainha. Lee não tinha o que fazer além de olhar a postura rígida e o rosto impassível de Gaara ao erguer o punho fechado, finalmente expondo a presa que ele buscava. Era imensa, se debatia freneticamente sem a mínima chance de fugir.

- Você a pegou! - Lee comentou animado, enquanto observava a areia levantar a rainha, afastando-a da sua única chance de escapar: os túneis subterrâneos. Ela lutava, suas poderosas patas se sacudindo no ar, todo o corpo se debatia e pulsava, enquanto expelia ovos automaticamente. O líquido que expurgava pelo aparelho bucal dissolvia parte da areia que a aprisionava. Essa era a habilidade que permitia a ela construir os túneis onde produzias seus inúmeros descendentes. Mas não era o suficiente para escapar de Gaara. As operárias e os soldados tentavam alcançá-la, mas sem sucesso.

A boca de Lee ficou seca quando o chakra que se espalhava pelo ar continuou a aumentar, liberado pelo corpo de Gaara e pela areia que o circundava.

- É incrível... - Lee murmurou para si mesmo. A rainha era do tamanho de 10 homens e a sua força era muito maior do que isso. O rosto de Gaara parecia ter sido escavado em uma rocha, não havia nenhuma alteração na sua expressão, mesmo com o brutal esforço que ele fazia.

Gaara apertou o punho com força. A rainha foi coberta por diversas camadas de areia, até que não fosse possível ver nem uma pata sequer.

Lee tossiu soltando o ar que havia prendido inconscientemente.

- Lee.

- Huh?

- Se afasta.

Lee obedeceu instantaneamente, mas permaneceu perto o suficiente para ajudar Gaara caso fosse preciso. Gaara juntou as duas mãos abertas bem na frente do rosto.

Lee reconhecia aquela postura, sabia o que estava por vir...

A areia se agitou ainda mais, formando rajadas ao redor de Gaara enquanto o chakra no ar aumentava de tal forma que chegava a ser quase palpável. Uma quantidade realmente absurda de areia se ergueu e começou se movimentar violentamente sobre o centro do buraco, de onde a rainha havia saído e onde a maioria das operárias desorientadas se encontravam. As larvas semi-inteligentes começavam a sair dos túneis mais profundos. Uma delas poderia vir a se tornar uma nova rainha se tivesse oportunidade de sair com vida dali. Mas esse não parecia ser o caso.

A areia voltou a se organizar, formando uma onda gigante que despencou bem no centro do buraco. Em um piscar de olhos todos os insetos foram enterrados e a incrível força com que aquela onda desceu fora o suficiente para despedaçar cada um deles. Menos de um segundo depois Lee pôde sentir uma vibração percorrendo o solo, como um pequeno terremoto. E estava acabado.

Aquele poder desconcertante pulsava pelo deserto. O coração de Lee pulava dentro do peito. Aquela era a segunda vez que ele presenciava a Avalanche do Deserto, e podia dizer que fora uma das coisas mais inspiradoras que tivera a oportunidade de ver na vida.

As outras pessoas podiam considerar aquele golpe assustador. O poder do deserto em sua forma mais crua, mais selvagem... Lee achava inspirador, desafiador... Talvez até mesmo um pouco excitante, de um jeito que ele esperava nunca ter de explicar para alguém.

A areia toda de volta ao seu lugar, nem parecia estar viva alguns instantes antes. O barulho ensurdecedor se reduzindo ao rolar de algumas pedras e, depois, nem isso. O silêncio perfeito. Lee não conseguia ver mais um único inseto, apenas o deserto infinito...

Gaara avaliou seu trabalho, olhando com atenção a volta, então ele se sentou na areia, fatigado.

- Você está legal? - Lee perguntou, materializando-se em um segundo ao seu lado.

- Sim. O calor e o cheiro me incomodam um pouco. - Gaara disse simplesmente. Uma gota de suor escorria pelo lado do rosto dele, o único sinal do exaustivo trabalho realizado.

- Sério? Eu acho que o meu nariz perdeu completamente a sensibilidade a uns 10 minutos atrás...

- Você tem sorte - Gaara disse, se levantando lentamente. - Vamos sair daqui.

- Quer que eu carregue você?

Gaara olhou para Lee ligeiramente incrédulo, como se procurasse por algum grande ferimento na cabeça dele.

Lee gargalhou alto. O som ecoou perfeitamente pelo ar, que parecia completamente limpo depois da avalanche.

- Estava só brincando!! Eu sei que você pode andar sozinho, mas eu tenho certeza que eu não poderia depois de usar todo esse... Gaara? O acampamento não é para o outro lado?

- Se você tem energia para brincar, então pega as nossas mochilas - Gaara disse, continuando na mesma direção, que Lee tinha certeza de ser a direção oposta ao acampamento.

Lee obedeceu, confuso. Ele voltou ao local onde haviam deixado as mochilas e correu para se juntar novamente a Gaara, ele já havia ultrapassado o limite do que fora o ninho. Parecia estar procurando algo, olhando em volta e parando vez por outra.

Dez minutos depois ele parou e soltou a jarra de areia do colete. Lee esperou pacientemente, a sua própria mochila nas costas e a bolsa de Gaara sobre o ombro.

Gaara avaliou a área a seus pés com um olhar atento, logo em seguida a areia começou a se mover, abrindo um buraco bem na sua frente.

- O que foi agora?

Havia um pequeno traço de sorriso no rosto antes impassível de Gaara. Então ele levantou a cabeça, aparentemente satisfeito com o que estava fazendo.

Lee olhou para a depressão que aumentava de tamanho e começava a se encher de água.

- Uma fonte subterrânea?

- Eles sempre constroem o ninho perto de água. Ela fica poluída nas imediações do ninho, mas a essa distancia, está limpa. Você não deve bebê-la. Tem alguns minerais que não vão te fazer bem.

- Certo. Mas para quê você abriu esse buraco então? Nós temos água no acampamento e ainda tenho alguma coisa aqui na mochila também, se você quiser beber...

Lee falava enquanto mexia no mochila e ouviu um barulho de zíper. Virou-se imediatamente para Gaara e o viu retirar a veste ninja.

- O quê você está fazendo?

Gaara, que já começava a tirar a camisa, parou meio confuso, o tom alarmado na voz do Jounin aparentemente o havia surpreendido.

- Nós vamos nos lavar - Gaara explicou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

E então terminou de tirar a camisa, ou pelo menos foi isso que Lee assumiu como sendo o ruído que ouviu às suas costas, mas, uma vez que encarava o deserto com desmesurado interesse, não podia ter certeza.

- Lee, o que você está fazendo?

- Nós... Eu, digo, você... Você... Não pode estar falando sério.

- Eu estou.

- Nós não podemos tomar banho aqui. Em um lugar exposto como esse.

- Exposto? Não tem ninguém por perto em um raio de 10 quilômetros. Só nós.

O coração de Lee parecia estar se atirando contra as paredes da sua caixa torácica. Só nós...

Ele abriu a boca para explicar os motivos dele não achar essa uma boa idéia, sim, porque havia uma razão para essa não ser uma boa idéia, porque senão não havia motivo para ele sentir esse... Esse nervosismo.

Havia um som de cinto sendo desafivelado às suas costas, e Lee perdeu até mesmo a capacidade de falar, em um ataque de pânico que ele não conseguia entender.

- Tira a roupa. - Gaara ordenou com uma voz que transparecia falta de paciência.

- Nós... Nós podemos ser... - Lee respirou profundamente e controlou novamente a voz, o máximo que pôde. - Nós temos que ficar de olho, podem aparecer mais insetos, nós podemos ser atacados...

- Eles estão todos mortos. - Lee ouviu as sandálias de Gaara baterem no solo.

- Por que nós não tomamos banho no acampamento? - um Lee desesperado perguntou. Ele olhava para o deserto mas a única coisa que conseguia ver era o abdômen alvo que surgia enquanto Gaara tirava a camisa, bem no canto do seu campo de visão...

- Tomar banho em água limpa? - Gaara perguntou com desdém. Lee sabia que não havia como rebater aquele argumento. A relação de Gaara com sua terra natal era complexa, mas em uma coisa Gaara era um verdadeiro filho de Suna, ele preferia perder seu sangue do que perder um recurso tão importante quanto água potável para beber.

Lee ouviu mais som de roupas sendo tiradas, e depois o som da armadura de areia abandonando por fim o corpo nu que estava bem às suas costas, em seguida ouviu Gaara entrando na água. O calor estúpido do deserto, refletido e duplicado pela areia branca, parecia aferventar o rosto de Lee, penetrando pelos seus poros.

- Certo, tome banho você então - Lee disse. - Eu vou ficar de olho, só por precaução. Eu não preciso tomar banho agora, eu estou bem. - Lee estava completamente sujo de sangue e vísceras de inseto, da cabeça aos pés, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Então tudo ficou em silêncio. O tipo de silêncio que era especialidade de Gaara, que valia por uma conversa de muitos minutos. Lee lentamente se virou, simplesmente incapaz de evitar tal atitude.

Gaara estava meio de costas para ele, a água na altura dos joelhos. Lee fez questão de olhar exclusivamente para o rosto de Gaara - não que isso tivesse sido fácil - e sentiu que sua cabeça estava parando de funcionar novamente. Gaara olhava sobre o ombro para Lee, e seus olhos estavam ameaçadoramente estreitos. Se Lee não tivesse perdido completamente sua capacidade cognitiva, ele teria reconhecido aquela expressão e se preparado para o inevitável.

A areia em volta de Lee se ergueu e o agarrou pela cintura, arremessando-o vigorosamente dentro da piscina.

A água estava gelada, principalmente para quem estivera tão quente alguns instantes atrás. Lee retornou à superfície, colocando-se de pé em menos de um segundo, os seus movimentos provocando ondas amplas na superfície do lago recém-criado. Ele se virou para encarar Gaara instintivamente, antes de se lembrar do por que isso não seria uma boa idéia.

Por sorte Gaara havia se deslocado para uma parte mais profunda da piscina. A água continha muitos sais, apresentando uma coloração amarronzada bastante opaca, isso ajudava também. Lee engoliu a saliva e recobrou sua capacidade de raciocínio, junto com uma grande quantidade de indignação.

- Gaara!

Ele levantou os olhos, desviando a atenção da laboriosa tarefa de remover das mãos toda a sujeira.

- Porque diabos você fez isso?

Gaara lançou para ele um olhar do tipo 'você está sendo excepcionalmente inconveniente hoje'.

- O acampamento está a 10 quilômetros daqui. O cheiro já está desagradável agora. Meia hora no sol e vai ficar insuportável.

- Isso não te dá o direito de...

- Como a pessoa que vai andar 10 quilômetros ao seu lado, eu acho que dá sim. - Gaara completou e desviou sua atenção, jogando um pouco de água nos cabelos.

A respiração de Lee estava ligeiramente apressada, como se estivesse acabado de sair de uma longa luta. Alguma coisa estranha acontecia com a sua cabeça. Por fora, Lee estava embaraçado, e também confuso, uma parte de si estava inclinada a admitir que Gaara estava certo quanto ao cheiro enquanto outra parte se esforçava em convencer-se de que devia se virar de costas e olhar em outra direção.

Mas aquelas sensações todas pareciam se diluir misteriosamente em um imenso lago, cuja superfície era completamente tomada pelo reflexo de Gaara, e Lee simplesmente não conseguia se virar.

A pele de Gaara tinha cor de avelãs. Do tipo que se tornaria vermelha caso Gaara ficasse muito tempo fora do escritório sem a armadura de areia. Seu corpo não tinha nenhum defeito. Não havia uma única cicatriz que Lee conseguisse encontrar.

Os músculos levemente contraídos enquanto ele jogava mais água no cabelo. Sendo o talento de Gaara quase exclusivamente os Jutsus de Areia, sua constituição física era obviamente mais delicada e esguia do que a de Lee. Mas havia algo na economia de seus gestos, a graça e comedimento de seus movimentos, que exalava poder e auto-controle o tempo todo. Aquela aura emanava dele como as pequenas ondulações na superfície da água ao seu redor.

Molhados, seus cabelos adquiriram um tom de vermelho profundo, sanguíneo. Escorriam em profusão, provocando um contraste absolutamente interessante com a palidez da pele da sua nuca. A água escorria dos fios ruivos, passando pelos olhos contornados de negro, serpenteando pelo peito, tocando os mamilos que tinham a cor da areia, e descendo pelo abdômen...

Gaara havia dito alguma coisa. Os olhos de Lee fizeram o caminho de volta até o rosto do seu objeto de admiração. No estranho transe em que se encontrava, as palavras de Gaara eram menos importantes do que o fato de seus lábios apresentarem aquele tom de areia que parecia ter sido inspirado no deserto.

A parte de Lee que continuava conectada ao mundo real - uma parte pequena - lhe informou que Gaara havia dito que tirasse suas roupas.

Lee deu um pulo para trás, rejeitando ardentemente aquela sugestão, uma pequena onda se formou em conseqüência do movimento brusco. Aquilo era... errado! Ele não queria. Ele não queria que o seu corpo, a sua arma cheia de cicatrizes, estivesse em qualquer lugar tão próximo de tamanha perfeição. Lee sabia exatamente como aparentava, sua pele era marcada por antigos ferimentos, ossos quebrados, cicatrizes sobre seus músculos - que serviam para lutar, não para serem observados. Ele era todo tendões e músculos e cicatrizes e imperfeições e não, simplesmente não.

Ainda no estranho transe em que se encontrava, ele percebeu que começou a imitar os gestos de Gaara, jogando água nos cabelos, esfregando os ombros... Então, ele estava tomando banho, não estava?

- Tira a roupa - Gaara disse, um tanto impaciente.

- Por quê? Nós temos que lavá-las também, certo? - Lee argumentou, esfregando vigorosamente a manga da sua camisa.

- Não, nós vamos queimá-las junto com os restos dos corpos no ninho.

- Queimá-las?

- Você trouxe uma muda extra de roupas na sua mochila, como eu havia dito. Certo?

- Ah! - Lee olhou ao redor, procurando as mochilas que havia largado alguns metros distante. - Eu esqueci que trouxemos uma muda extra de roupas...

- Lee?

Lee gelou ao perceber a voz de Gaara se aproximando.

- Quê? - ele perguntou assustado, ao se virar e ver Gaara excessivamente perto - apenas um metro, no máximo - e olhando fixamente para ele.

- Você levou um golpe na cabeça? - Gaara perguntou, sutis traços de confusão em sua voz. - Não é do seu feitio esquecer detalhes. E você está se comportando de um jeito muito estranho.

- Eu estou bem - Lee deu alguns passos para trás, a água dificultando seus movimentos muito mais do que o normal.

Gaara se levantou e água escorreu pela pele clara da sua barriga. Lee, completamente desesperado, simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar. Gaara o encarou fixamente por mais alguns segundos, e depois desviou a atenção para o lago ao redor deles.

- Você está constrangido? - ele perguntou vagarosamente.

Lee engoliu o seco, e depois limpou a garganta.

- Um pouco - ele respondeu honestamente.

Gaara adquiriu um semblante pensativo por alguns segundos.

- Mas você usa o banheiro coletivo do prédio em que você mora.

Aquela era uma observação interessante, excelente. Lee estava alojado em um quarto individual no bairro Jounin, e os banheiros eram coletivos. Era bem verdade que Lee geralmente esperava que estivessem vazios para tomar banho, mas quando isso não era possível, ele não se sentia assim tão constrangido.

Então porque ele estava sendo tão...

Somente nós...

- É que eu não estava esperando - ele tossiu, nervoso - Eu, bem...

Gaara o encarou pelo que lhe pareceu ser um longo tempo, Lee simplesmente desistiu de tentar continuar falando, se concentrou exclusivamente em não acompanhar as gotículas de água que continuavam pingando do cabelo de Gaara, percorrendo um caminho perigoso até retornarem para o lago.

- Eu não entendo você - Gaara declarou por fim - Mas eu já terminei. Você pode terminar o seu banho sozinho. Eu quero checar a qualidade da água do outro lado do ninho, tem um oásis lá perto, talvez ele tenha sido contaminado.

- Eu vou com você, nós não temos certeza se é seguro... - Lee disse, miseravelmente, começando a se despir na medida em que o seu senso de responsabilidade venceu a relutância.

- Todos os insetos estão mortos, ou morrerão em breve sem a inteligência da Rainha. Fique aqui e se limpe direito.

Lee imediatamente retirou a veste e a camisa e começou a se esfregar para valer, afim de tirar os restos da batalha da sua pele, mas ficou de calças...

Ele se concentrou em seus próprios atos enquanto ouvia Gaara se deslocar em direção à bolsa com suas roupas. Ele tentou bloquear os sons do Kazekage se vestindo ao fundo. Finalmente Gaara se retirou sem uma palavra, o que era muito comum para ele.

Lee não estava muito cansado, Gaara havia feito quase todo o trabalho sozinho. Ele sabia que podia se apressar e alcançar Gaara antes que ele conseguisse se afastar muito. Então ele gastou um minuto esfregando vigorosamente o rosto com a água fria. Ele se sentia vermelho, quente, febril. E agora que Gaara havia se afastado e seu cérebro parecia ter voltado a funcionar, ele percebeu que aquele não era o seu único problema.

Graças a Kami-sama que a água estava fria.

Aquilo... era uma reação normal.

Lee era jovem e estivera poucos instantes antes em uma luta. Gai-sensei fora muito cândido ao explicar para seus alunos do sexo masculino a gama da efeitos que perigo, vioencia e esforço físico podiam provocar em organismos jovens como o seu. Sim, providencial a água fria. E escura. E o fato de estar usando suas calças.

Isso não tinha nada a ver com - pele cor de avelãs - com nada.

Era por causa da luta. O perigo algumas vezes podia fazer isso com o corpo de um homem. A batalha - os olhos contornados de negro perfeitamente focados, os dedos unidos, o cabelo vermelho esvoaçando pela força pura que emanava de seu corpo. O incrível poder rasgando o ar, pulsante, totalmente sob controle. O esturro do chakra repentinamente liberado...

Lee respirava ruidosamente pelas narinas, tentando ignorar a forma como seu coração saltava dentro do peito sem muito ritmo, a forma como o calor era emanado pelo seu corpo e absorvido pela água. Não, aquilo estava errado. Sentir-se... sentir-se excitado por algo como aquilo era simplesmente... Não, não estava acontecendo. Era apenas o calor, e a adrenalina. Somente isso.

Pele cor de avelãs...

Lee iniciou um exercício mental, do tipo que o permitia controlar a dor quando ele treinava muito pesado. Seus batimentos cardíacos pouco a pouco desaceleraram e sua mente voltou ao controle. Gaara era seu amigo. Mais do que isso, eles treinavam juntos, lutavam juntos, confiavam um no outro. Um tipo de proximidade especial que apenas dois Shinobis podiam compartilhar. Isso os isolava de pessoas normais, os levava a territórios em que as coisas não eram fáceis de se separar. Então ou você controla isso ou isso pode te distrair. Com Neji...

O pensamento de Lee alcançou uma parede interna. 'Não entre', era o que estava escrito nessa parede.

Aquilo o desestruturou por alguns segundos, então retomou lentamente o exercício novamente.

Gaara era seu amigo. Ele permitia que Lee o acompanhasse em sua solidão. Ele treinava com Lee - golpes rápidos, o rosto ligeiramente corado e suado, o toque de suas mãos quando ele ajudava Lee a se levantar...

Gaara era seu amigo. Treinava com Lee, conversava com ele de madrugada quando ambos precisavam de um intervalo em seus afazeres... Ele até mesmo, depois de muita resistência, deixava que Lee o acompanhasse naquele tipo de missão.

Fora difícil convencê-lo, especialmente depois de retornaram de Nasaki com aquela estranha e pulsante recém descoberta amizade entre eles. O primeiro instinto de Gaara era proteger a todos e assumindo os perigos ele mesmo. Era por esse motivo que o Kazekage regularmente realizava aquele tipo de missão perigosa, obrigando os Shinobis que o acompanhavam a ficarem no acampamento a 10 milhas de distância. Naturalmente ele tentou aplicar o mesmo tratamento a Lee. E Lee teve que ser muito teimoso ao mostrá-lo claramente que não estava disposto a aceitar ordens daquele tipo. Lee não estava inclinado a se esconder na vila sob a mão protetora do Kazekage, muito obrigado.

Lee começou a sorrir gentilmente enquanto se lembrava da lenta mudança na amizade entre eles. A evolução fora gradual, quase imperceptível a maior parte das vezes. Mas agora, as mãos de Gara tocavam naturalmente no ombro de Lee quando ele queria sua atenção ou quando queria que se movesse. Agora, tanto os silêncios quanto as palavras eram confortáveis. Agora, quando Gaaara saia em uma missão arriscada como aquela, os aldeões de Suna esperavam encontrar Lee em seu encalço.

Daquele jeito que tinha que ser.

Lee afirmou firmemente com a cabeça. Já não sentia aquele calor de antes - um mero efeito colateral da batalha, que poderia acontecer outras vezes. O que importava agora era que ele não deveria deixar que Gaara se afastasse muito. Lee rapidamente se livrou das calças e se pôs a retirar os restos de vísceras da sua pele e cabelo, esfregando com as mãos cheias de areia molhada, para acelerar o processo. Gaara estava certo, o cheiro teria se tornado simplesmente insuportável após um breve instante sob o sol. Lee logo terminou e se dirigiu a mochila.

E não ficou incrivelmente surpreso ao encontrar Gaara encostado em uma rocha próxima, olhando para ele. Esse era um outro sinal da amizade entre eles, bastante estranho: agora, quando Gaara se deparava com algo que Lee dizia ou fazia, e que o ruivo não conseguia entender - algo que acontecia com relativa freqüência - ele não mais ignorava. Ele tentava compreender. Geralmente acabava deixando Lee embaraçado ou chateado. Em se tratando de sentimentos humanos, Gaara continuava tão sutil quanto uma pedra rolando de um barranco.

- Você... consegue ser muito inconveniente algumas vezes, Kazekage-sama. - Lee jogou água nele enquanto posicionava a calça molhada estrategicamente a sua frente.

Gaara o olhava curioso, sem nenhum sinal de embaraço ou compreensão quanto ao pretérito desconforto de Lee. Lee pensava consigo mesmo, ainda sentia-se estranho pela sua aparência, comparada com a pele perfeita e músculos bem desenhados de seu amigo.

Lee agarrou sua mochila um tanto raivoso e andou com passos duros, contornando a rocha até o outro lado, onde estava livre do contato visual com a figura que, de certa forma, o oprimia.

Ele ouviu Gaara se levantar e se afastar, parando logo em seguida.

Lee se vestiu rapidamente e seguiu seu amigo.

* * *

_ Não vou nem perder meu tempo me desculpando pela demora, dessa vez eu realmente bati meu recorde!_

_Apenas posso agradecer imensamente pela paciência de quem continua acompanhando e pelas reviews, todas muito carinhosas. Mais uma vez chamaram minha atenção as novas fãs do casal que estão sendo formadas graças a essa fic, isso realmente está me fazendo muito feliz!!_

_Espero que o próximo não demore tanto quanto esse..._

_(julho de 2008)_


End file.
